Forget Me Nots
by Cabin-6's-Aurelie-Goode
Summary: When Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Grey and Happy find a very powerful and very young mage who has tragically lost her memory, what else would they do but bring her to Fairy Tail? She soon becomes a member and it becomes the mission of the whole guild to help figure out who the 10 year old is and help her figure out what happened to the poor girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic story and no bad comments if I get something wrong because I'm took broke to buy the comics.**

 **Year X792**

 **Unknown's POV**

I was running, screaming and crying my heart out. I ran straight toward the open meadow and towards the horizon. Away from everyone and everything I knew. I went farther and faster hoping to escape, then nothing. Black. Falling. Nothing.

I woke up however many hours later. I have no idea who I am or where I came from. When I awoke, a farmer had found me in his fields. I apologized for being on his property without permission then asked where I was. He said we were on the outskirts of Onibus. I asked for directions to Fairy Tail and he said if I took the train from Onibus Station to Magnolia I could find the Fairy Tail guild hall by asking one of the town's residence for direction, because surely everyone knows fairy tail. Then as I thanked him and said goodbye walking off his wife came out to the field asking what was going on.

"This little girl got lost on her way to Fairy Tail. I was just giving her directions." he said smiling at his wife.

"Oh, well its getting late, the trains have probably stopped going for the night and its dangerous to travel alone at night, so why don't you stay with us?" she offered.

"That's very kind of you," I said, "but I can't accept, it is very important that I find Fairy Tail. I'm not sure why but it is." I mumbled the last sentence.

"How do you not know why you need to find Fairy Tail." the farmer's wife asked, "Not to be rude, you don't have to tell if you-"

"No no, it's alright." I replied. "I'm not sure why I need to find Fairy Tail because I lost my memory. The only thing I knew when I awoke today in your field was Fairy Tail. I'm just hoping someone there knows me or can help me figure out who I am."

"Then I insist you stay with us. It makes the situation worse that you have no memory." the farmers wife insisted.

"If you insist." I said and followed them to their house. I was given food, new clothes, a bed and anything else that the Scotts, the farmer and his wife, deemed I needed. Then after the Scotts had fallen asleep for the night, I was still awake. I couldn't sleep. I was too worried. I needed to know who I was and what happened to me. Then I fell asleep and had a nightmare about an enormous black and white monster. I woke up in cold sweats terrified. I walked to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I looked into the mirror and I saw why I was being treated like a small child... because I am one. I couldn't be older than 10 years old. I had long brown hair in two pig tails on the sides of my head. I had blue-grey eyes and little pink lips. I was discovering myself all over again. I walked back to the makeshift bed Mrs. Scott had put together for me and fell asleep. My mind cleared and feeling a bit better.

The next morning I woke to a rooster crowing. I sat and looked out the little window at the sun coming up over the horizon. I then sat up and heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked over opening it. Mrs. Scott stood there holding a flowy yellow sundress that went to mid-thigh. It had a shiny silver zipper up the front and she also held a silver band headband and silver ballet flats and also a little silver cardigan. She said, "Good morning dear. I just brought you something to change into. I'll be downstairs making breakfast when your ready."

"Thank you." I said taking the clothing from her.

"No problem, my daughter Mallory grew out of these clothes years ago. They've just been sitting in the attic so I decided to give some of them a good scrubbing and they fit you perfectly."

"It was very kind of you and your husband to take me in for the night. Thank you." I said.

"We are happy to have you dear. Now you get dressed and I'll make some pancakes." she said smiling and shutting the door so I smiled back. I always find that's something that makes people like you more. When you smile, it makes other people smile and be happy even if you aren't.

Anyway, I changed and walked to the bathroom. I took my hair out of the two pigtails and let it fall down my back. I put the headband on to keep it from falling in my face and slipped on the cardigan and flats. I walked downstairs and Mrs. Scotts told me to sit so I did. She served pancakes and bacon not long after and we all ate together.

"So dear," Mrs. Scott said when we were finished and cleaning up, "I have packed you a bag with some clothes, a snack if your hungry on the train and a few books I think you'll enjoy. I just have one question, do you have money to buy a ticket at the station?"

"No ma'am, I was thinking of just jumping into the luggage car..." I said truthfully.

"When you get to the station, look in the little pocket at the very front of the bag." she said winking. I just nodded. I had only known Mrs. Scott for about 16 hours, but I knew she would never withdraw an offer or take back a gift she had given. I said thank you and goodbye to the merry couple about an hour later and began walking. It took about a half an hour, but I reached Onibus Station. I bought a ticket with the 20,000 Jewel Mrs. Scott had given me and got on the train. I was excited. I was finally about to find out why Fairy Tail was so important.

A few hours later the train rolled to a stop in Magnolia. I had finished one of the books given to me by Mrs. Scott and I loved it. It was the tail of a mermaid named Emily Windsnap **(A/N: Anyone heard of or read the series? I read it in like 4th grade.)**. I then decided to stop for a snack at a pastry shop that was located across the street from the train station. I reached the shop and ordered a water and a pastry. I wasn't sure what it was, I just asked the waitress for the one she thought was best. Then when I finished and paid, before the waitress could walk away I said, "Could you give me directions? I'm new in town and I'm trying to find the Fairy Tail guild."

"Really? I can help you with that. I'm actually a Fairy Tail wizard. My name is Erza. What's yours?" she asked smiling down at me.

"I'm not exactly sure. Something happened to me and I don't remember anything except for the name Fairy Tail." I said.

"Well... I haven't ever see you around the guild hall, but maybe Natsu Grey and Lucy have. I'll ask them.

 **Erza's POV**

I had just talked to a little girl who couldn't have been older than ten who didn't remember anything about herself except for Fairy Tail. I was curious if anyone knew her. I walked over to Natsu, Grey and Lucy, Grey and Natsu , naturally, were fighting as Lucy tried to split them up, but stopped when they noticed me. "You two and Lucy I need to talk to you."

"Okay." They said and the three of them followed me into the back room. "I just met a little girl who was looking for Fairy Tail. She doesn't know anything, not even her own name, but she remembers the name of our guild. I think we should bring her back to the guild with us and see if anyone has seen her before." I said.

"Yeah, the poor thing. Something horrible must have happened to her. Who is she? Maybe one of us has seen her before." Lucy said looking out the door at everyone in the shop.

"The little girl in a silver sweater and yellow dress in the back corner with the book." I said. Then Natsu and Grey looked out the door too.

"Oh, she's so cute." Lucy said.

"She's so tiny, but does anyone else sense that overwhelming magic power?" Grey said looking at her oddly.

"That's why I told her that I would bring her to Fairy Tail. I'll explain the situation to Mr. Yajima and take her to the guild now. When the job is done I'll see the rest of you there. Okay?" I said looking at Natsu and Grey who I knew would want to goof off. "And on the way back, check in on Wendy, please Lucy. She had a horrible case of the stomach bug this morning." I then left all of them to there thoughts and went to speak to Mr. Yajima. He said he also felt the magical presence and agreed that I should take her to Makarov at once. I then walked back over to the table she was at and said, "Well, I spoke to the owner and he is an old friend. He agrees that I should skip the rest of the job and leave it to my friends to take you to Fairy Tail immediately. Are you ready to go?" I said studying her tiny figure. She really was adorable. She would probably have fun hanging out with Wendy and Romeo.

"Yes Ms. Erza." she said looking into my eyes and smiling softly.

"Just Erza if you don't mind." I said returning her smile.

"Okay." she said happily, putting her book in her bag and leaving her money on the table for her food. We walked out of the restaurant and back to the guild.

 **Unknown's POV**

As Erza and I walked to the Fairy Tail guild, I couldn't help but stare in wonder at everything. It was all so grand beautiful and magnificent. Then as we were about to reach the guild hall I stopped and just looked at it. It was huge and even more unique than I could have ever imagined. I sucked in a breath and let it out. I was nervous, but I kind of knew I would be okay. I followed Erza in and stopped when everyone looked at us. I got scared and everyone could see it. I heard curious whispers and shouts as people asked Erza who I was. I then got even more scared as it got louder and louder. I ran and hid behind Erza and she yelled over everyone, "BE QUIET! Your scaring her." everyone immediately quieted down and the crowd parted as a little man with white hair came through. He walked up to Erza and said, "Who is this?"

"I'm not sure. She's lost her memory. Poor thing doesn't even know her own name. All she knows is our guild name." she explained to the master.

"Come here child." he said holding out his hand. I was hesitant at first, but eventually came out from behind Erza with a encouragement, or as some call it, a shove from Erza. "I'm Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail Guild. Welcome." Master Makarov said.

"Do you think you could help me sir? I was just hoping that something or someone here could help me and that's why I remembered the name of your guild." I said timidly.

"We would love to help you child. We can sense your immense magic power, and welcome you to join our guild if you like." he said.

"Can I?" I asked, "Because I would love too. I don't know many people in this world, but the ones I do know are mostly from your guild." I said.

"Of course you can join. Mira! Could you bring the emblem doohickey **(this is just something I see Makarov saying)**?" he yelled the end.

"Of course master." a quiet and joyful voice said as a very pretty girl came our way with a stamper. "I'm Mirajane." she said to me. "I'm sad to hear you lost your memory, but not having a name just won't do. Would you like to pick one?" she said smiling happily.

"Um... I can do that?" I asked.

"Of course, but when we figure out your real name you can switch back if you wish." she said. "Now what'll it be? I'm sure the whole guild would love to know what to call you."

"Um... What month is it?"

"November."

"Um... Can my name be Topaz, ToTo **(pronounced like the dog's name in the wizard of oz)**?"

"That's a lovely choice. Now where would you like your guild mark?"

"Can I have it on my hand?" I ask quietly.

"Of course which one?"

"Right please." I say.

"There you go." she says stamping the emblem onto my hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Mirajane." I say with a smile.

"Just call me Mira." she says smiling brightly in response. "Alright everyone." she says looking at all the people filling the hall. "Erza brought us a new little friend. Her name is Topaz, but she prefers Toto."

"AWW! SHE'S SO CUTE!" and many phrases alike could be heard all throughout the hall.

"Alright children! Settle down!" Master Makarov yelled showing them his giant angry form. I got scared again and hid under a table. "Oh dear." he says and shrinks again.

"Oh Toto." Mira says as her and Erza rush over. They help me out from under the table and Mira pulls me into a hug wiping away a few stray tears.

"I'm sorry, Toto. I didn't mean to frighten you." the master says.

"It's alright." I say putting on a brave face.

"Now," the master said, "one of our own is in trouble. Little Toto here has lost her memory. She doesn't even remember her own name, thus her just now choosing one. The only thing she remembers is the name of our guild. We're going to figure out why, and help her regain her memory! Am I right?"

"Yeah!" everyone yells.

"Thank you everyone." I say quietly and sit down at the table.

"For the rest of today we celebrate our new member, but tomorrow the search for information begins." master says.

Then it was a mad house. There was drinking, fighting eating and just happiness all around. I smiled. I made friends with everyone in the guild and there were so many people to meet and learn the names of. I think my favorite people are Erza, Mira, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Happy and Levy are my favorites. Levy is really nice and kind as well. She noticed the books I carried around in my little bag and she said that if I ever ran out of things to read, her little private library was open if I wanted to borrow one. Happy is adorable and he likes to pick me up and fly to the rafters in the roof of the guild hall. I find with all the craziness beneath me it is a great place to do some quiet reading. He also likes it when I rub his ears. Lucy is really pretty and she's really nice. She showed me some of her celestial spirits and accidentally interrupted a date between Scorpio and Aquarius. Aquarius was really angry. She tried to sweep Lucy away in a wave of water but I didn't let her. I convinced her not to do it some how and Lucy said she had never seen anyone talk down Aquarius before. Grey is funny. He likes to make a lot of cool things out of ice. He made me a Fairy Tail emblem out of Everice which can't be melted and I turned it into a necklace with a little help from Lucy and Levy. Natsu is pretty cool too. He decided to put on a little fireworks show for everyone. He's a lot of fun when he's not fighting with Grey or anyone for that matter. Mira said I'm the only person she's ever seen walk right into the middle of a Natsu an Grey fight, ask them both to stop, get them too and leave without violence. Then there's Mira. She's so sweet and kind. She even showed me some of her devil forms. During the fireworks show she changed into one of them and took me by the arms and flew me in patterns around the fireworks as they exploded and we even went right through one. Lastly but definitely not least there is Erza. Everyone is scared of her because she is so powerful, but they don't realize things like the prettiest smiles hold the deepest secrets, and the prettiest eyes have shed the most tears, or even that the kindest hearts have felt the most pain. Erza is pretty great. She's been like the big sister I never had. I'm pretty sure I'm one of the only people she's shown this side of her. I like that. It makes me feel special and important in a world where I'm pretty much forgotten everywhere else.

That night, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Loki, Evergreen, Carla and Wendy, who I just met and like a lot, and I had a sleepover in Lucy's apartment. It pretty cramped with so many people in such a small place, but it was really fun. I would say its the most fun I had every had, but I couldn't say that and let it me truthful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! I hope you like this story! Thanks for the feedback in the comments section I appreciate it! Again, just so you all know, I am too broke to buy the manga's/comics and only have the information from the show because of Youtube and piggy backing on my parent's Netflix account. Anyway... thanks for reading and enjoy the story.  
**

 *****Last chapter at the end when I said they had a sleepover at Lucy's apartment I meant Loke not Loki it was a spelling error sorry*****

 **Toto's POV**

 _That night, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Loki, Evergreen, Carla and Wendy, who I just met and like a lot, and I had a sleepover in Lucy's apartment. It pretty cramped with so many people in such a small place, but it was really fun. I would say its the most fun I had every had, but I couldn't say that and let it me truthful._

The next day when all of us girls walked into the guild hall we were surprised to find all the boys exactly where we left them yesterday... passed out all over the place. I walked over to Natsu and Grey and smiled. They were snoring and laying down right next to each other. It was really cute. I then went to get the rest of the girls. I wanted them to see the progress the boys were making. They could be next to each other unconscious. Lucy said once when they were like this they were fighting practically full force... in their sleep. I laughed at that.

I'm really happy here at Fairy Tail. Maybe that's why I remember or maybe because I know someone who's not here. Whatever it maybe, I'm glad I'm here.

Mira and Erza decided, two hours later, to wake up the boys. They walked over to the bar and went into the cabinets behind it. They brought out a giant horn and Wendy walked over.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" she whisper yelled sending a beam of air straight into the horn and scaring all the boys awake.

"What the-" Master yelled as the horn sounded and he awoke.

"Language Master!" Mira scolded him.

"Children! Last night we partied harder than ever before, but today, we pull ourselves together and we help Toto find out who she is!"

There were cheers from everyone in the guild and I smiled. I was part of a family here, and everyone actually cared. I'm happy. I went to see Levy who master deemed in charge of this project/mission because she is good at research. She gave me a few books on the history of Fiore and the rest of the world, a book or two about Edolas and a book with the most common first and last names in Fiore at this time. She hoped I would remember something like school from reading the history books, or maybe I'm from Edolas and came here like a guy she called Mystogen, or maybe my real name is in the name books and I'll know it when I see it.

After Levy gave me the books I walked over to the bar. I got a cup of juice and little plate of french fries from Mira and went to find Happy. I found him resting on Natsu's book looking at the words on the page trying to read them. It was adorable. I said, "Hey Natsu hey Happy."

"Hey Toto what can we do for you?" Natsu asked ruffling my hair.

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow Happy for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." Happy said and jumped off Natsu's head flying onto mine. I walked back over towards a table were I had my snack and all the books Levy gave me and I picked Happy up and set him down on the table. "What can I do for you?" he said.

"I was just wondering if you would fly me up to the rafters to read these books where its a little more peaceful." I said pointing up to where I wanted to go.

"Sure." Happy said grabbing me around the waist with his tail while I gathered my books and snack. It only took about 2 minutes to reach the top rafters where it was quietest. It was perfect. I then noticed something, there are two rafters up here very close together. If I took some flat pieces of wood and nailed them into the rafters I could have a little platform up here secretly. It would be fun, so when Happy set me down on a rafter close to the wall I said, "Happy, do you want to help me with a secret project?"

"Aye sir, that sounds like fun!" he said and I giggled telling him the plan. I then noticed that there was a small window right in this corner as well, just enough space for a girl and cat to go through...

"Happy, I need to go to a hardware store, do you think you can take me there?" I asked.

"Of course." he said wrapping around my waist again and flying out the window.

We arrived at the First Hardware Store of Magnolia, or at least that's what the sign called it. We walked inside and a little bell rang. A young man maybe 19 or 20 walked out from behind a counter and said, "Hello there, I'm Alex is there anything I can help you with?"

"I just need some wood, strong nails and a hammer for a little project I'm working on." I said.

"Right this way." Alex said leading us the to far back corner of the store. There there were many long planks of wood. I looked to Happy who Alex hadn't noticed yet and said, "Happy, which do you think is long enough?"

"Oh, sweetheart that's adorable but I'm sorry to say cats don't-"

"I think this one Toto." He said motioning to the 15 feet long planks.

"Good choice." I said. "Could I have about... 10 planks of this please?"

"Sure..." Alex said dumbstruck staring at Happy.

"Thank you." I said and walked to the nail section with Happy before picking out some inch thick nails and a large hammer. We then walked to the front, well I walked Happy rode on my head because he would need his energy to get me and all the wood to the guild hall, and Alex had all the wood there waiting for us. I then paid the 1,500 Jewel price and grabbed all the supplies. Happy then carried me and all the supplies to the very front of the guild hall. I then walked around to the side to hide the equipment and held the hammer, nails and a plank of wood as Happy flew for the little window.

When Happy and I reached the window, I handed the supplies to him and crawled through the window. I then stood on the rafter closest to the window and Happy passed in the plank of wood. I laid it down so it was on both rafters and crawled across to the other side of it to the second rafter. Then Happy flew through the window and landed on the first rafter. I said, "Happy, I'm going to push this as far as I can towards you, tell me when it hits the wall, or I'll stop when i don't have enough left to safely push it okay?"

"Aye sir!" he said saluting to no one particular I laughed.

"Okay, here I go!" I said positioning the wood so it was against the side wall and pushed it. When I finally stopped the wood had fit perfectly, lining up safely with both ends and I nailed it in whilst Happy got the second plank. We then repeated the process 9 more times putting the wood all into place. When we finish about an hour later, it was mid-day and I now had a spacious platform that was quiet, but a bit boring. I decided that tomorrow would be the day for decorating and that I should hit the books.

I ended up finishing all the books by the end of the day but nothing rang a bell. At least I knew about the two worlds... and the most and least common names in Fiore. When I finished everyone was about to go home for the night. I went straight to Levy and said, "Do we have any leads? I finished all those books you gave me and nothing rang a bell. Is there anything else I should do? More books to read? Anything?" I asked almost pleading for information.

"I'm sorry kiddo," she said using the funny little nickname she gave me, "Nobody found anything today, but we have time. I promise we will figure it all out, and no Fairy Tail wizard ever brakes a promise like that." she smiled at the end giving me hope for a brighter future.

"Thank you Levy. You're the best." I said hugging her.

"No problem," she said smiling down at me, "and don't you forget that promise, because I swear on the honor of the guild I will not break it."

"Thanks again Lev." I said using her nickname, "Now go home and get some rest its late." I finished pushing her towards the door.

"Alright... " she said, "You better get some sleep too. We have a long day of searching ahead of us tomorrow."

"I will, I just have to grab my bag. I forgot it up in the rafters." I felt bad lying, but I didn't want anyone to know where I was going. I then went in search of Happy again. I found him and Natsu about to go home for the night and said, "Happy, would you mind giving me a lift to the Hollow quick?" We had decided earlier that we would call the platform 'The Hollow' so nobody knew what we were talking about.

"Sure Toto." he said and flew me out the guild hall and up to the window. He waited a few minutes before going back out the window and down to Natsu. I quickly pulled all of my things out of my bag. I had a blanket, a small pillow that I 'borrowed' from the train, my two changes of clothes, my books and the two pieces of fruit that I had left over from the day I arrived.

I took the blanket, which was pretty large, and laid it out flat in the corner. I then put the little pillow at the top in the corner of the little platform where the two walls met. After that I took both changes of clothes and chose what to wear the following day. I laid out a ruffled black mid-thigh skirt, a deep dark regal purple tank top and a black jean jacket. I had black flats to go along and a purple bow to put at the top of my ponytail, which was the hair style I had decided on for the next day. I then took my books and placed them at near the head of my makeshift bed with the fruit on top. I quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and then decided to eat a piece of the fruit. I had skipped lunch and dinner and was pretty hungry. I then laid down on my bed and wrapped myself in my blanket. I quickly fell a sleep to the sound of crickets out the open window.

I then awoke the next morning when I heard Mira come into the guild hall to open up for the day. I sat up quietly and walked across the platform toward my clothes. I slipped them on quickly and sat on the edge of the platform looking down over the guild hall. I was laughing when people were goofing off and jut having fun. Then I saw something, I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it caught my eye and I leaned over to look at it. Sadly, I moved a little too far forward. the next thing I knew I was falling towards the ground, faster and faster thinking I was going to die and screaming. Then I stopped. I was suspended in mid air. Everyone was moving and just looking at me. Then I looked down and noticed that I was sitting on a water bubble.

I looked shocked and then must have lost some sort of concentration because it broke and I fell to the floor. I looked to Juvia, "Did you do that?" I asked and she shook her head no still staring in disbelief, "Okay then, Lucy it was you and Aquarius right?" she shook her head no as well, "Then who did do it."

"Why you did of course. Our magics always have a way of pulling through and helping us when we are in dire need as you just were child." the master said while I was at a loss for words. "Anyway, what in Earthland were you doing up there?"

"I-I uhm, I was reading on one of the rafters because its quiet up there and I lost my balance and slipped." I said stuttering through the beginning.

"Well, I'll allow you to continue up there if you promise to be more careful." the master said.

"Of course master." I said.

"Very well then, everyone back to whatever you were doing." the master said and everyone returned to their previous task. I then went over to Natsu and Happy and said, "Happy, do you want to help me with the Hollow today?"

"Of course." he said and flew over landing on my head.

"Great, is it okay with Natsu though?"

"Of course, you two go have fun." Natsu said smiling, then just as we reached the guild hall doors he yelled, "Hey Happy, just don't let little Toto there get into any trouble okay?"

"Aye sir" Happy yelled saluting him and we were off. "So what are we doing today Toto?" Happy asked when we were reaching the shops in town.

"Just getting a bit of furniture. I don' want to put too much weight on the platform though, so I'm just going to get a bean bag for reading in, a hammock for sleeping in cause I can hang it from two of the vertical rafters, a book shelf for my books, a trunk to put all my clothes in, a fuzzy rug I can curl up on and a nightstand for the book I'm currently reading, a hair brush pictures and things like that." I said simply.

"Okay, I know the perfect place." Happy said picking me up and flying to a furniture store a block and a half away from the guild. We walked inside and were greeted by a girl.

"Hi, my name's Gabby. Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

"Yes, please I need to get a beanbag, hammock, bookshelf, trunk, fuzzy rug and nightstand. Do you have all of those things here?"

"Of course," she said, "I'll sell you all of those things in a matching color set if you want and for the low price of 15,000 Jewel."

"Sure!" I said excitedly. That meant I still had 3,000 Jewel left. I could spend 2,000 Jewel on some clothes and I'll save 1,000 Jewel for clothing or something.

Gabby then brought us to a section where I picked out a color scheme. I got a white frilly rug, a dark purple bean bag like my shirt, a white night stand with turquoise accents, a lime green trunk with purple and blue accents and the hammock was all of the colors in a pretty pattern. It took almost all day, but Happy and I brought everything to the Hollow and set it all up. I decided that clothes shopping could wait until the next day. I then went to see if there was any progress with the research. I was surprised to see what I found...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! I am loving this story! I just sit and write the story and it kind of just flows from my mind and out my fingers to my computer keys. I am very excited to continue this story, especially since summer and graduation are coming up so I will definitely have so much more time. Happy mother's day(kind of), and anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the story!**

 **Toto's POV**

 _"Sure!" I said excitedly. That meant I still had 3,000 Jewel left. I could spend 2,000 Jewel on some clothes and I'll save 1,000 Jewel for clothing or something._

 _Gabby then brought us to a section where I picked out a color scheme. I got a white frilly rug, a dark purple bean bag like my shirt, a white night stand with turquoise accents, a lime green trunk with purple and blue accents and the hammock was all of the colors in a pretty pattern. It took almost all day, but Happy and I brought everything to the Hollow and set it all up. I decided that clothes shopping could wait until the next day. I then went to see if there was any progress with the research. I was surprised to see what I found..._

A ghost? Wait... I know her. Her name starts with an M... Minerva? no... Mallory? no... Macey?- then someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Master Mavis!" Levy yelled. "Do you have any idea who this is. We have been trying to figure it out for a few days. She awoke with no memory in Onibus and made it here. The only thing she knew when she woke up was the name Fairy Tail. Erza and the rest of her team brought her in a few days ago."

"I know, Levy." the ghostly girl said "I sent her here. Zera? How are you doing? Do you like Fairy Tail so far?"

"Ummm... I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." I said.

"Levy, you were serious? Zera doesn't remember anything?" Mavis asked.

"I'm afraid so Master, but you seem to know her so can you tell us who she is?" Levy said

"Of course! Makarov, do you want to know who your new recruit is or not?" Mavis said looking at him arms folded expectantly.

"Of course Master Mavis, please do tell." he said getting the whole guild's attention.

"This is Zera Vermillion, my great granddaughter." Mavis said dropping a bomb on everyone including me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Come here, sit with me." Mavis said and went over to a bench where we sat down, or at least I sat and Mavis hovered in criss cross apple sauce next to me. "Now, I know that this is confusing, but I'm your family and I'll help you get through this." she said and I nodded smiling, glad that I finally had someone who knew me before the problem at hand. "Now, what would you like to know?"

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Well, that is a hard thing to answer. Okay, your parents were Natalie and Grayson Vermillion, it was my wish for you to be named Zera, because you looked so much like my childhood friend and your father took your mother's last name per my wishes too. You lived in a small village called Verminsdale. You were an only child, and were best friends with a boy named Marco de Gregor. You went to school together and were neighbors. You lived a quiet happy life in Verminsdale, but then a dark guild took over. I thought that they destroyed the whole town. I have spent the past week and half sifting through the rubble looking for you and your parents. I did find your parents, but they said you had run off crying because of an argument you had with Marco. Your mother had tried to soothe you with tales I passed down to your grandmother who gave them to your mother about my time in Fairy Tail. That is why you remember the guild so well. You were taught a lot about it by your parents and I as a younger child. I actually used to go with you to school, but stopped when people saw you talking to me and since they couldn't see me, bullied you to no end."

"Wow..." I said. That was intense. I know so much about me now. I know what my family was like. I know that I had a friend, and I know that I pretty much grew up with Mavis around.

"I know its a lot to take in, but I just thought telling you all of that now might help or something. Also, I don't know exactly what happened to your memory, but you must have fallen and hit it pretty hard. You are quite the clumsy little girl." Mavis said laughing and I ended up laughing along.

"Master Mavis, do you happen to know what type of magic Zera uses?" Erza asked.

"Why yes I do. She uses the lost magic of elemoores. With is she can make any element appear out of thing air and control it. She can also turn that element into monsters made of the element. She can also call upon the 17 elemental spirits, Cordelia of water, Oriel of fire, Demeter of earth, Goldie of metal, Aureli of air, Veata of wind, Seaiga of lightning, Alice of ice, Elora of light, Leila of the dark, Ivette of life, Khaalida of death, Flora of Nature, Meditrina of healing, Zeruiah of pain, Luna of the moon and Reyna of the sun." she said

"Really?" I asked and Mavis nodded.

"You are a every powerful girl, Zera and you even know the three grand fairy spells, Fairy Sphere, Fairy Glitter and Fairy Law. I taught them to you when you were about 7 years old."

"Master Mavis, How old am I right now?" I asked.

"Oh, that's a good question. You are 10 years old but your birthday is next month." she said.

"Okay." I said smiling, I was older than everyone else though I was.

"Well, I think that Zera had some plans today, so I'll tag along on those while the rest of you get back to your normal jobs and try to let this sink in." Mavis said turning to everyone then back to me, "Let's go!" she says excitedly and I smile. I like Mavis, she is so young too. I can barely believe that she is my great grandmother.

After Mavis' little outburst we walked to the doors and I remembered something. I turned around and said, "Happy I'm going, do you want to too?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said jumping off Natsu's head and flying to Mavis and I. He then landed on my head and I took him down in my arms like a cuddly stuffed animal.

Mavis and I walked around the town for the rest of the day, and I bought a few more outfits, accessories and shoes. It turned out I was actually kind of rich here in Magnolia. When Mavis died long ago, she left her money to her daughter, but my grandmother and mother never used any of it. I think that they knew I would need it one day. She had about 15 million Jewel in her account and I knew her password and had her key to the vault. I don't even know how it got into my pocket, it was like Mavis whipped it out of thin air.

I had a good day that day and I learned a lot about myself. I know who I am, where I came from, who my family is, if they're still alive and I found out I'm a millionaire. Today was a not just a good day but a great one. The only bad thing was I learned that my parents had died about 3 days after the attack from injuries and lack of medical help. The last person they ever spoke to was Mavis and they asked her to find and protect me. I guess now I'm an orphan except for my guild family and Mavis. I'm still happy though because I'm not as clueless about my life.

Then in the middle of my thoughts I walked into something. I fell over and rubbed my head as I got up. I realized that I had walked all the way back to the guild hall and right into someone. He was really tall, had spiky blonde hair, a scar on one eye, black headphones with a silver metal spike on each end and a really long blackish greyish coat with fur. "Who the hell is this little punk?" he boomed scaring me. I backed up and tears came to my eyes.

I eventually bumped into someone else and turned around it was a girl in fishnet tights, a long green dress and long honey blonde hair with black glasses. "Who's the brat?" she sneered scaring me even more. I looked around for Mavis and sadly she wasn't there. She was across the hall deep in conversation with the master.

I turned and ran more scared than I had ever been before. I backed up and this time I knew I hadn't walked into a wall. I turned and there were five flying things and two really creepy men. One dressed like a knight and the other had long green hair and a long redish burgundy robe. I screamed and sank to my knees putting my arms over my head. "ZERA!" Mavis yelled and rushed over along with the Master and Mira.

"Laxus! What have you done to this poor girl? You've terrified her." Mira said, pulling me into her arms with Mavis kneeling beside us.

"Laxus, leave the poor girl alone!" The master said angrily.

"Who even is she? Why is such a little weakling apart of our guild?" he said not understanding who he was talking about.

"Don't you dare speak ill of Zera, Laxus! She's just a little girl and you will leave her alone." Mira said standing up and getting up in his face yelling very loudly, getting the whole guild's attention.

"You haven't given me that look since I let happy run away with an S-Class request, Mira. And you weren't like that when you were a little girl, and neither was Lisanna or Erza or anyone for that matter, so what makes this brat different." he asked stepping past Mira and picking me up by the back of my neck while I struggled to get free.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Mavis screamed getting very angry, "SHE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN EVERYONE IN THIS GUILD HALL, SHE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU LAXUS AND EVEN HER GREAT GRANDFATHER AND I, SO YOU WILL LEAVE HER ALONE AND YOU WILL NEVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER EVER AGAIN." she floated up to his level as he dropped me to the ground with a thud. She said, "Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded.

"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" she said and he murmured a yes. "Good now go before I kick you all out of this guild myself!" she pointed to the sitting section of the guild and they all walked away quietly. The girl in the green looked little startled.

"Oh Zera, are you alright?" Mavis asked.

"Yes." I said rubbing my head, "I just hit my head a little bit when he dropped me. Who was that?"

"The thunder legion." Erza said as she walked over, "They think that they're so much better than everyone else, but truth is they aren't even close to as powerful as the master even when they combine."

"Laxus is the leader,he uses lightning dragon slayer magic, and he is my grandson." the master said.

"Evergreen is the only girl in their group and she uses Fairy magic, eye magic and letter magic." Erza said almost like she was spitting out venom.

"Bickslow is a bit creepy and uses Seith magic and eye magic. He calls those little flying things his babies." Mira says shooting demonic glares at the group across the guild.

"Lastly is Freed. He uses letter magic and eye magic." said Cana as she came over with her large barrel of alcohol or her boyfriend as she like to call it. "You okay kiddo? I know the thunder legion is a bit scary, especially to a little kid."

"Yeah, I'm alright thanks Cana." I said standing up. I looked at the people gathered around me. "I really am weak though aren't I."

"No you're not, you've just lost your memory and don't know what to do. Your friends have been with you the whole time too, they were just a little afraid of showing themselves because they didn't want you to be scared." Mavis said.

"What friends?" I asked.

"Girls come out!" Mavis said and 5 little girls with wings came down from the rafters. "These are 5 of your 17 elemental spirits. They were very worried about you. They stay in this world and don't have one of their own. They are unbound by celestial law like Lucy's spirits and you have never called them anything, but by their names or your best friends."

"Really? Wow your all so cool!" I said as they landed all over my head and shoulders. "Would you all mind coming in front of me and introducing yourselves?" I asked.

"Not at all!" one girl said, as she and the rest flew off my shoulders and head in front of me. Then as they each introduced themselves they grew to my size. The girl that had spoken said, "I'm Cordelia of water." She had straight waist length pink hair that turned blue at the tips, she had two strands that hung down over her forehead almost making a circle, and the rest pulled back out of her face freely flowing behind her and blue eyes matching the ends of her hair. She was wearing a blue top tat matched the color of her hair that was shear until the high chest and then was solid all the way down with a black bow around the torso and a black collar. She also wore black shorts and ballet flats. She had black nerd glasses and a blue heart gem necklace, and hadn't stopped smiling the whole time.

"I'm Oriel of fire." the next girl in line said. She was really pretty. She had a light tan and tealy green eyes with peachy read hair. She had bangs that went about 3/4 down her forehead and one longer strand on each side of her face and her hair was waist length like Cordelia's. She had a tight black crop top with a loose gray crop top over it with teal shorts matching her eyes with grey flats and a red heart necklace.

"I'm Demeter of earth." the next one said. She had big green eyes and fair skin. She had long wavy brown hair in two pigtails with some hair that was uncaught by the hair ties in her face. She wore a white crop top with a pink bunny on it and and black shorts with pink flats and a belt. she wore colorful bracelets on both wrists and pink and white headphones with a brown gem heart necklace.

"I'm Goldie of metal." the next girl said. She had olive skin and big golden eyes with flashy eyelashes fanning out from her eyes. She had knee length straight blonde hair in two long pigtails with her bangs held out of her face by two blue pins. She wore a pink sparkly top with an around the neck strap and a black ruffles mini skirt with strappy black heels and a golden heart necklace. I could tell that Goldie was the fashion Diva of the group.

"And I'm Aureli of air." the last girl said. She had pink eyes and light skin that was almost white like a vampires. She had winged mascara and peachy red lips like Oriels hair and a small amount of blush under her eyes. She had purple pink and black hair that blended altogether with a little blonde up in a ponytail with white gold hoop earrings and a matching necklace with a purply pinky heart. She wore black shirt with a white line pattern and a red and white letterman jacket. She also wore black leggings and tan fuzzy boots(like uggs).

"Well its nice to meet all of you." I said excited.

"We will do anything it takes to keep you safe, Z." Oriel said.

"Oriel! Your supposed to call her by her name until she gets her memory back!" Demeter scolded.

"Sorry..." she trailed off.

"Its fine," I said, "You can call me anything you like; Zera, Z, Toto, Topaz."

"Okay!" They all said smiling.

"So, Mavis, will you retrain me to use my powers?" I asked

"Of course! I would love to!"

"I just have one question." I said.

"What is it? Ask anything you like?" Mavis said.

"Who is my great grandfather. You said earlier that I was more powerful than both you and him, so I was just wondering who he is." I said.

"Oh... are you sure there isn't another question you can ask." She said getting nervous and jittery.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to Mavis it's not-" I said before she interrupted me.

"Its Zeref!" everyone looked at her and around the guild.

"What?" I asked confused. When I had read the books about guild history and Fiore's I had read about the black wizard Zeref and his relationship with Mavis and her team.

"Zeref is your great grandfather. When we found out, we created a special type of magic that would be placed into one of the future generations of our family. It is the only thing powerful enough to destroy Zeref and make him happy. He wants to die and be with me again, and the only two people that can rid the world of him are you and Natsu." she explained.

"What?!" we both yelled looking at each other and back to Mavis.

"Yeah what?!" the rest of the guild yelled even more confused. I then realized that everyone was looking at Natsu and I. I got nervous and ran and hid behind Erza and Mira.

"It's okay." Mira said coming down to my height.

"I know I just don't like it when everyone's looking at me." I said nervously.

Mira then turned to everyone else and in her demonic voice said, "What is everyone looking at?" then showed some creepy fangs to them.

"Nothing!" they all said looking away.

"Good." she said and turned back to me. "Alright Zera, you've had a pretty long day of learning and I think you should go home an rest."

"Okay." I said and walked to the guild doors. "Happy? Would you give me a ride?" I said.

"Of course." He said and grabbed around my waist with his tail.

"Wait for us!" Cordelia said as they all became tiny and hid in my pockets.

"Alright, we are already, let's go happy!" I said.

"I'm coming too!" Mavis said flying after us. Happy then took us outside up to the window and to my platform. "What are we doing back in the guild hall Zera?" Mavis asked then looked around.

"This is where I live... kind of illegally." I said.

"Well, that just won't do!" she said.

"Please don't tell Master Makarov. Wait are you going to tell him?" I pleaded.

"Of course I'm going to tell him, Zera. He deserves to know, and this is MY guild so if I tell him its okay for you to be up here, he has to listen." she said walking off the platform and descending.

"After her!" I said to my pixie friends. "But take me with you and keep up high enough up so that no one sees us."

"Makarov! Your office now please!" Mavis ordered.

"yes first master!" He said getting up and running for his office, and when they were both inside shut the door.

"Dang it what are we going to do now?" I said.

"PIXIE CIRCLE!" Cordelia ordered and they took me up to a rafter, set me down and flew in a fast circle around me. I shrank, until I was their size and they carried me down to the floor. We slide under the door and ran into a dark corner. I was amazed by this power and kind of scared at the same time, but now was not the time to show it. I listened and I listened well.

"-know where my grea granddaughter has been living?" she said angrily.

"No first master. She said that her and Happy, the blue exceed, built it and they call it the Hollow."

"Well Makarov the Hollow it a platform she built up in the rafters of the guild roof." she said looking at him disbelievingly.

"So that's why she fell out of the rafters the other day." he murmured.

"She what?!" Mavis said.

"She's fine! I promise Mavis, she caught herself with her magic." he said trying to calm down the angry ghost.

"You're luck Makarov! If I had arrived and she had died you would have been next to kick the bucket." she said.

"I understand first master." he said.

"Now, tonight I will keep watch over her, but tomorrow we are putting a railing up. Am I understood Zera?" she said looking right at me and the pixies.

"Yes Mavis." I said quietly looking down as the pixies allowed me to grow to normal size again.

"Good, now time for some rest. Its been a long day." she said and we left the master's office. We flew up to my platform and I laid down on my hammock. I fell asleep with hope in my heart. I was now with a person who knows everything about me. I know that there isn't a set of worried parents out there looking for me. And best of all, I realized that this guild will always be home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! So sorry that it has taken me a little over three weeks to get back to this story. I just went on a trip to Washington DC(Capital city of USA) with a group of friends and let me just say it involved some of the most serious and crazy partying I have ever done. Anyway sorry about the wait and thanks fro reading! ENJOY!  
**

 **Zera's POV**

 _"You're luck Makarov! If I had arrived and she had died you would have been next to kick the bucket." she said._

 _"I understand first master." he said._

 _"Now, tonight I will keep watch over her, but tomorrow we are putting a railing up. Am I understood Zera?" she said looking right at me and the pixies._

 _"Yes Mavis." I said quietly looking down as the pixies allowed me to grow to normal size again._

 _"Good, now time for some rest. Its been a long day." she said and we left the master's office. We flew up to my platform and I laid down on my hammock. I fell asleep with hope in my heart. I was now with a person who knows everything about me. I know that there isn't a set of worried parents out there looking for me. And best of all, I realized that this guild will always be home._

I woke up and it was a day just as any other, except for that fact that Levy, Mavis, Erza, Mira, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Wendy and Carla were all up on my platform. I quickly jumped out of bed and looked around. Something was different. I noticed a railing had been put up around the edge. It was probably the work of Levy. I noticed that Natsu and Grey were shoving each other trying to see out my window. You could probably see all of Magnolia out that window. I then noticed Lucy going through my books with Levy while Mira and Mavis were trying to convince Erza that looking through all my things wasn't a good idea. Finally I saw Wendy and Carla deep in conversation with Cordelia and Oriel. Wait... Someone is missing... Where's Happy? I wondered.

"On your head!" I heard Natsu call. Maybe I was thinking out loud.

"Yes you are thinking out loud so you might as well just talk to us Zera." Grey said. Right my name is Zera.

I reached up and I took Happy down and cradled him in my arms, looking at his adorable contorted face. He must have been having a strange dream. I then set him down on my hammock with a blanket and walked over to Mavis.

"Um... Mavis can you help me shoo everyone out of here so I can change and get ready for the day?" I said feeling a little awkward.

"Oh yeah, sure!" She said smiling. She then walked over to everyone else and started yelling at them telling them it was time to get off the platform.

Once everyone was gone, Mavis came over to me and looked through my clothes with me. After we had been through almost all of my clothes she said, "Oooo you should wear this you'll look so pretty!" I looked at the outfit she had picked out and it was quite a good choice. I quickly took it and went to change. I came back a few minutes later and looked in the mirror.

I was wearing a pair of white jean short shorts, mid thigh black boots, a flowy turquoise top, black leather jacket, a long gold necklace with an owl charm, a matching bracelet and set of earrings and pulled the sides of my hair back in two braids and left the rest down and flowing. I loved it. I then turned to Mavis. "What do you think?" I asked

"You look great!" she said.

"Awesome!" I said and ran right over to the edge of the platform. I jumped over the platform before Mavis could say anything, and caught myself on a ball of water again. Everyone in the guild hall looked stunned. "That was so fun!" I yelled. "I want to do it again."

"Well would you look at that." Mavis said as she reached the ground, "You are becoming your old daring self again. You used to pull stunts like that all the time and scare your parents half to death and me half past death."

Everyone in the hall laughed. "You are definitely going to fit in here you crazy little dare devil." Mira said as she patted the top of my head and I smiled.

"Thanks Mira!" I said happily, "I'll see you all later!" I yelled and ran to the doors with Mavis following close behind.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Mavis yelled after me.

"Well I have to learn how to use my magic, come on great grams!" I said and ran a little faster while hearing the quiet laughs from all my guild mates as everyone looked at a the young girl that is Mavis and just thought about how old she really was.

I finally stopped running about ten minutes later and settled down in a clearing. I sat in the shade for a minute waiting for Mavis to catch up and when she showed up at the edge of the clearing, I ran up to her and in circles around her. "Okay Mavis what are we going to do first?"

"Okay..." She said and thought for a moment before saying, "Well the first thing that Zeref had us do was meditate so lets start with that."

"Okay..." I said and sat in the shade of the clearing. I focused my thoughts and little by little I could feel something start to grown inside of me. I opened my eyes to find myself illuminating the shade of the tree I was sitting under with a white light. I looked at Mavis in disbelief. "A-am I-I d-d-d-d-doing thi-thi-this." I said shocked and stuttering.

"Yes you did." she said looking very content with my new found process.

"Okay, what is the next step?"

"Well Zeref had us go around trying to figure out what our power was, but we already know yours. The next was creating and learning spells to perform. You already did that years ago. I remember all of them so I'll reteach them to you a few at a time to see if it'll jar the rest of your memory loose."

"Okay!" I said excited that I was going to learn a spell on m first day.

"First I'll teach you to do elemental spells."

"Okay!" I said happy and excited that finally I was going to learn some magic and maybe soon I would even be able to go on a job...

 **XXX Just so you all know I stink at descriptions of learning magic I tried and it came out pretty horrible. I will just skip that and lets pretend that its three weeks later XXX**

I woke up this morning and got ready. I wore black skinny jeans, a red crop top, black leather jacket and black combat boots. I put my long hair into two large pig tails and jumped off the platform. I landed perfectly on my feet after controlling some of the air around me to slow me down when I was in the free fall.

I was having a good time here at the guild. In the past three weeks alone I had relearned all my old spells and performed each of them flawlessly. I'm still learning the three special guild spells though. I forget what Mavis called them, but it was something like Grand Magic Fairy spells?

Anyway, I'm happy. Every morning I have routine now. I wake up, get dressed, jump off the platform and land safely on the guild floor by using some type of my magic.

I've had a lot of fun in the past few weeks as well. I have fought about half the guild for test of strength and I've fought Natsu alone at lease 15 times. I mean I'm still young but he should just grow up.

Anyway I made it down to the guild hall and noticed half the guild was gone. I walked up to the bar sat down in by the register and said, "Hi Mira!" with a smile. According to most of the people in the guild I've become the light of the guild. I don't think it should be called that, but I know that I have definitely tried to be happy and help others be happy.

"Hi Zera..." she said in a very not enthusiastic way.

"Are you okay, Mira?" I asked concerned, I had never seen her this unhappy before.

"I'm just worried for Wendy, Romeo and Carla. They took a job about a week and a half ago to take down a black guild. I think something must have happened to them. They were just a guild of thieves as far as we were concerned, but I'm starting to think they had more power and support than we realized."

"Oh..." I said thinking through everything she had just said. "Oh! Mira, I'll go check on them! It can be a test run for my magic. I haven't been on a job before and it will be fun. If you want I'll take Happy with me but please let me go!"

"I'll let you go, Zera... but there is one condition that comes along with this." Mira warned.

"Alright what is it?" I said still excited with all the adrenaline pumping through my veins fro my sudden burst of happiness.

"We will go together. If there is fighting I will let you do it and if you need help which I don't think you will, I'll step in and give you a hand. Okay?" she said.

I shook my head from side to side thinking about what I should say to her offer. I'll admit its a good one and I'll have a lot of fun. "Alright, Mira!" I said smiling, "Let's do this it will be fun!"

"What will be fun?" Mavis asked as she floated up to us.

"Mira and I are going to retrace Wendy, Romeo and Carla's footsteps from their last job to see if we can find them. They've been gone way longer than expected and Mira is just nervous and wants to check up on them." I said quickly, "Now please excuse me I have to go pack."

"Hold it, young lady!" Mavis said sternly, "Are you sure you want to give this a try?"

"I could recite my spells in my sleep. I'm ready Mavis!" I said confident that I could do it but not over confident because I ad already learned that over confidence is dangerous.

"Okay, you may go... on one condition!" Mavis yelled as I was about to float up the platform.

"Yes Mavis?" I said coming back down while muttering, "these people and their conditions!"

"One I heard that Zera and two I'm going with you." she said.

"Alright! Now it will be even more fun!" I said happily, "Now I'm going to pack and I suggest you do the same Mira." I then ran over toward the direction of the platform and ran up the wall bending the air and gravity with magic. I then came back down minutes later with a prepacked go bag. I soon found out that Mira had a similar one because she had planned on going after them later today.

We then wrote a note for the Master and placed it on his desk. He was at a conference and would be back later. We had Cana working the bar even though I don't think it was a good idea and we were off. "Ready or Not here we come!" I yelled and we ran for the train station catching the noon train to New Fonkers Station in New Fonkers on the other side of Fiore.

We settles in for the long ride and I put my head on Mira's shoulder. She put and arm around me and sighed looking out the window. "We'll find them Mira... I promise." I said before falling asleep.

But I didn't fall asleep before I heard her say, "Its not a matter of finding them, but the state they're in when we do that worries me..."

I fell asleep with those word coursing through my brain. I wondered what had happened to my nakama. I wondered if we would find them alright and out fairy ail family would be fine... or if they would be gone and our family would never be the same...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! I'm very excited about this story and I'm sorry that it took a little while for me to update. I have some good ideas and I hope you like them so here it goes!**

 **Zera's POV**

 _"Okay, you may go... on one condition!" Mavis yelled as I was about to float up the platform._

 _"Yes Mavis?" I said coming back down while muttering, "these people and their conditions!"_

 _"One I heard that Zera and two I'm going with you." she said._

 _"Alright! Now it will be even more fun!" I said happily, "Now I'm going to pack and I suggest you do the same Mira." I then ran over toward the direction of the platform and ran up the wall bending the air and gravity with magic. I then came back down minutes later with a prepacked go bag. I soon found out that Mira had a similar one because she had planned on going after them later today._

 _We then wrote a note for the Master and placed it on his desk. He was at a conference and would be back later. We had Cana working the bar even though I don't think it was a good idea and we were off. "Ready or Not here we come!" I yelled and we ran for the train station catching the noon train to New Fonkers Station in New Fonkers on the other side of Fiore._

 _We settles in for the long ride and I put my head on Mira's shoulder. She put and arm around me and sighed looking out the window. "We'll find them Mira... I promise." I said before falling asleep._

 _But I didn't fall asleep before I heard her say, "Its not a matter of finding them, but the state they're in when we do that worries me..."_

 _I fell asleep with those word coursing through my brain. I wondered what had happened to my nakama. I wondered if we would find them alright and out fairy tail family would be fine... or if they would be gone and our family would never be the same..._

I awoke about 12 hours later and found that we were only four miles from our destination. I was refreshed and rearing to go. I looked around and saw that Mavis was starring out the window sitting across from me. I felt warm and something fuzzy around me. I looked up and saw that Mira and I were leaning against each other sharing a big fuzzy blanket. I smiled. Mira looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

I gently shook her shoulder and she awoke blinking at the blinding light of the sun through the window. When she awoke she said, "Good Morning Zera! When we arrive in New Fonkers I think our first stop should be a place to stay. I know of a nice hotel called the Gunrose Inn. We can leave our things there take some money with us and go to the Tylung pastry and coffee shop across the street. From there we go to the mayor's office to find out where Romeo, Carla and Wendy have been. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect! I'll clean up the blankets and you fill in Mavis, because we're almost th-" I said, but was interrupted.

"Alright everybody! Hands up, valuables in the bag that's passed around and nobody gets hurt!" A big thug looking guy dressed like a street rat said.

Everyone just laughed at him, except for Mira Mavis and I. We just looked at each other and knew that this wasn't good. On of his two buddies then grabbed a little girl and said "Do or she gets hurt."

I was angry after that and so was Mira. She had a demonic aura all around her. I knew I needed to act fast, but I needed to calm Mira first or she would tear them to pieces. "Mira," I whispered in her ear, "you need to calm down. If you rip them to shreds than we're never going to find Romeo, Wendy and Carla. They are most likely from the dark guild they were sent to take down so let me take them down. They will realize soon enough who you are because of Sorcerer's Weekly, but they don't know me. All anyone knows is that Fairy Tail got a new member that is their first master's granddaughter and he name is Zera. Let me handle this." I said practically begging her with the last sentence.

"oh alright!" Mira said much more calm than she looked and fell back into the cushioned seat from her sitting forward position with a huff.

I then stood and walked up to the leader smiling. I tapped his shoulder twice. He turned around and said, "Who are you? WHO DOES THIS LITTLE BRAT BELONG TO?" no one replied.

"I am traveling on my own." I said.

"They let a six year old on the train by them-self? What has this world come to..." he said face palming.

"Actually, I'm twelve. Are you a wizard?" I asked while watching his friends collect other people's money and valuables.

"Yes I am."

"Cool! What kind of wizard are you?" I asked as I inched closer to the little girl. Now I was finally right next to her.

"You do not want me to show you." he sneered. Looking around at his friends. I quickly switched places with the little girl and when he looked back I was the one he was holding captive and I was facing him with a sassy smile.

"I don't think you want me to show you what kind of wizard I am either. I'm Fairy Tail's newest addition. I'm Zera Vermillion great granddaughter of Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion and the black wizard, Zeref." I smirked as everyone being held hostage looked at me like I was crazy and the thieves/kidnappers looked at me like I was stupid.

"You shouldn't have said that kid. Now you'll disappear just like those other Fairy Tail brats." With a quick wave of his hand and a knowing smile I flashed at Mira, I disappeared into the abyss, but not before hearing her and Mavis yell, "ZERA!"

Dang it! I thought, I'm stuck here, this is just great... Well at least I don't have to deal with those guys right now.

Then the weirdest thing happened. I fell out of the dark abyss and into a cage next to a boy a few years older than me. He had raven black hair and dressed like Natsu in different colors, it was Romeo.

"Romeo!" I yelled hugging him happy that I at least found him and he was safe.

"Zera! How did you get here? Wait a second... Why are you here?" he asked.

"Mira was nervous because Wendy Carla and yourself hadn't returned to the guild yet, so she was going to go looking for you alone. Then I insisted on coming and because I was going Mavis insisted on going. We got on the train and a maybe ten minute before the trip ended the train was robbed. I pretended to be a little orphan and exchanged myself for the girl, the leader was holding hostage. I then identified myself knowing you and Wendy had most likely done the same thing. He then told me I shouldn't have said that and sent my into the abyss, but then I popped up here. Mira, most likely just beat the pulp out of them for a location on us. " I said explaining the whole thing as quickly as possible.

"Wow." he said.

"Yup! Now where are Wendy and Carla?" I asked.

"Well..." he said looking away from me.

"Romeo what happened to them?"

"They sold Wendy into slavery so someone could use her powers for their own personal gain. I'm a disappointment to all of Fairy Tail! I couldn't save her!" he said turning back to me crying.

"Oh, Romeo..." I said giving him a hug trying to get him to calm down. "It's okay, Romeo! I promise Mira, you and I will find them! I promise, it isn't over, we will get them back and then-"

"NO!" Romeo yelled turning to me and shoving me away from him. "You have no idea how hard it is for an actual grown up wizard. Everyone feels the need to protect you from the truth. The truth that things like this happen and you can't do anything about it. You need to get over it and grow up. They're gone! Grow up and face the music. It's time someone told you!"

I ended up huddled in the back of the cage in the corner, knees up in front of me. I had tears streaming down my face, and thought that I was going to scream. Romeo was right in my face yelling. I was petrified.

"I wish I didn't have to do this..." he said and then hit me over the head. I fell into the blackness and just wondered what happened to poor poor Romeo.

 **Mira's POV**

They took Zera! They will die.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" I screamed gaining a scaring demonic aura and voice.

"I don't know who you think you are lady, but sit down or we'll kill her?" the leader said.

"I AM A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD! I WILL CUT YOU DOWN AND TURN YOUR INSIDES OUT BECAUSE YOU MESSED WITH MY FAMILY! YOU WILL PAY!" I then jumped on his two goons turning to Satan Soul: Sitri. I quickly cut them down and turned to the leader. I said, "You will take me to my friend or you will suffer the way your friends did." I said looking him right in the eye and using a scary demonic voice.

"Yes Ma'am." he sqeaked scared out of his mind.

"Good!" I said smiling and turning back to my normal self. Everyone in the car sat there starring at me scared. I frowned and said, "Sorry to scare everyone, but that's just how my magic works. I can also do this!" I said and made a bunny appear in my hand. I then set it down on the floor and grabbed my captive and got off the train that had just pulled into the station. I then made it to the center of the town and brought him to the local military outpost. I dropped him off there and was given a location. A cave in the mountains north of town. I will find them and I will bring them home!

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **-Lydi**


	6. on hold

**Hi readers! I'm sorry to say that I'm having horrible luck with this story. I'm going to take a little while off to try and think of another way to continue this story. I am also having rotten luck with another one of my stories as well. I think I just need to stop writing these stories for a while and think. I hope y'all aren't mad I'm just not such a great writer that I can pull inspiration out of thing air. I promise to continue at a later date. Again sorry. If y'all have any ideas leave a review or PM me. Thanks!**

 **-Lydi**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! I've been off this story for just about a month and now I'm back with new ideas! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Zera's POV**

 _"NO!" Romeo yelled turning to me and shoving me away from him. "You have no idea how hard it is for an actual grown up wizard. Everyone feels the need to protect you from the truth. The truth that things like this happen and you can't do anything about it. You need to get over it and grow up. They're gone! Grow up and face the music. It's time someone told you!"_

 _I ended up huddled in the back of the cage in the corner, knees up in front of me. I had tears streaming down my face, and thought that I was going to scream. Romeo was right in my face yelling. I was petrified._

 _"I wish I didn't have to do this..." he said and then hit me over the head. I fell into the blackness and just wondered what happened to poor poor Romeo._

I awoke some mysterious amount of time later to see I was now alone. Romeo was no longer in the cage and in fact he was no longer anywhere in sight. I then decided that it was time for action.

"I call you to my side now spirits of the lost magic of Elemoores. I call upon you, Cordelia, Oriel, Demeter, Goldie, Aureli, Veata, Seaiga, Alice, Elora, Leila, Ivette, Khaalida, Flora, Meditrina, Luna and Reyna. I call for you to help me on my journey, come to me."

Then 17 different colored little smoke poofs came from in front of me as the 17 of them appeared.

"ZERA!" they all yelled. I had ordered them to stay at the guild hall waiting for my call if I needed them and they after a long argument reluctantly caved to my request.

"Hey ladies!" I said smiling until I remembered my current predicament.

"Looks like you need some help." Goldie said ready for a fight.

"Yeah if you don't mind I already tried to pry the bars with my magic on my own, but I need a little help. Do it together G?" I said to Goldie.

"Of course Z!" she said growing to full size. We held hands facing back to back and aimed our connected hands that were closest to the cell bars at the bars themselves and said, "We order you bend to our will or face the wrath of the great granddaughter of the black wizard Zeref."

With that the bars bent to our will and we made a barely notice able gap for me to escape through. That spell though was one of my own creation that Mavis had taught me. I created it and used it whenever I fused my powers with one of the Elemoore girls to bend an elemoore element to our will.

"Nice one G!" I said high fiving her as she shrunk back down and we all snuck through the opening.

"Alright, let's go find Romeo and the others and take down this Black guild." I said fist bumping the air above me.

"YEAH!" The girls cheered copying my prior fist motion and we headed of the long dark hallway.

"Illuminous." I stated as the tip of my index finger became a bright light projector like a flashlight. We then followed the hallway until it came to a huge open cavern with an opening with bright light coming from it at the other end. I knew that this had to be the way out. I looked around for something to hide behind and about 5 meters away was a bunch of wooden crates marked with the seal of Fiore's royal navy. I quickly ducked behind them with the Elemoore girls and surveyed the room. There was plenty of cover behind hordes of different stolen trade goods and various animal cages. Then up on a second story platform on the other side of the caver, sat a man who looked like the guild master. He was speaking to a few men with clipboards who looked like inventory takers.

The Elemoore girls and I decided that the best way to get up to the platform to take down the guild master was to create a distraction, so the Elemoore girls set off and unlocked the cages of most of the animals in the room. While I set off across the room stealthily avoiding the guild members and made it to a shadowed off place right beneath the platform. I then took some steps back words so that I was directly in front of the edge of the platform and I used one of my favorite spells. "VUELO!" I yelled and put on an angry face as I soared up onto the platform.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU COME HERE?" the guild's master spoke angrily.

"I AM ZERA VERMILLION OF FAIRY TAIL! I AM THE GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER OF THE 1ST MASTER, MAVIS AND THE GREAT BLACK WIZARD ZEREF. I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY GUILD MATES, ROMEO CONBOLT, CARLA THE EXCEED AND WENDY MARVELL. DO AS I SAY OR BE DESTROYED ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOUR PRECIOUS GUILD. " I screamed furious as my hair wiped around behind me and I had dangerous look in my eye as I hovered there ready to dodge and avoid any attacks.

"How dare you come into my guild hall and make demands! It is you who will be destroyed as the rest of his guild cheered and attacked. "We are not afraid of a little wind magic."

"Well get ready for a lot more than that. I don't have the patience to deal with any of you so I invoke the Grand Magic Fairy Spell; Fairy Law!" I said as a bright light came from me and defeated all of the guild members knocking them unconscious, but the spell obeyed my command, and left only the guild master himself still conscious.

"You will tell me what I want to know now or I will kill you." I said as I heard a crash behind me to find Mira in her Satan Soul form come crashing through the entrance.

"Zera!" she said and came floating up to me.

"This man has all the information that we want and need Mira. He will tell us what we want to know." I said with a demonic aura and demonic tone in my voice.

"What information, Zera?" she said turning to her normal happy self and grinning at me but a look of worry hid in the background.

"Romeo and Wendy are gone. I found Romeo and he told me, Wendy and Carla were sold into slavery for Wendy's healing magic. I know the only reason that she is complying is for Romeo's well being. It is the only reason that I can think of that she didn't put up a fight. She would have won. Anyway. I got that tidbit of information from Romeo but I woke up after getting knocked out by Romeo because he was angry and he was gone. This goon here, the guild master, knows where they are. So tell me! TELL ME NOW!" I screamed in his face as he turned a deathly pale.

"Your little blue haired friend and the cat were sent on a ship to Bosco this morning along with your little friend Romeo. He along with the girl and cat were purchased by an Emma Weathersbee. They should arrive in the port town Grandol of Bosco tomorrow. There is no way you will every catch up to them now though, so I don't suggest trying." he said smuggly.

"Mira can you stay here and take care of these men if I send up the army?" I said

"Of course, but do you really think you can catch them?" she asked.

"I know I can, because I have to. I will not let three precious members of my family be kept away from us all. I will bring them home Mira." I said as I walked to the edge of the platform with my back to her.

"Not by yourself you won't." I heard the familiar voice of Mavis say.

"Alright then let's go great grams. VUELO." I said as Mavis hovered up next to me taking my hand even though I couldn't feel it and we flew out of the cavern. We made it to the army base at the town and sent them up to arrest all the men from that guild and then I flew to a satisfactory height over all the mountains in the area as to not run into the and said, "Elemoores, if you want to stay with us jump in the pouch." as I pulled a large messenger bag from thin arm strapping it on. They all climbed inside besides Cordelia who refused and jumped into the pocket of my jacket instead with her head poking out as to see all that was going on.

I then looked to everyone and said, "Everyone ready?"

"Couldn't be more." Came the response from everyone.

"Alright here we go. I invoke course navette to the Boscan port of Grandol." and like that we we speeding past everything at a speed where nothing was clearly visible just blurs of color.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi readers! It's been like a month since I last updated... I have no excuse for that and I'm so sorry! Anyway if your coming back to read this thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Zera's POV**

 _"Mira can you stay here and take care of these men if I send up the army?" I said_

 _"Of course, but do you really think you can catch them?" she asked._

 _"I know I can, because I have to. I will not let three precious members of my family be kept away from us all. I will bring them home Mira." I said as I walked to the edge of the platform with my back to her._

 _"Not by yourself you won't." I heard the familiar voice of Mavis say._

 _"Alright then let's go great grams. VUELO." I said as Mavis hovered up next to me taking my hand even though I couldn't feel it and we flew out of the cavern. We made it to the army base at the town and sent them up to arrest all the men from that guild and then I flew to a satisfactory height over all the mountains in the area as to not run into the and said, "Elemoores, if you want to stay with us jump in the pouch." as I pulled a large messenger bag from thin arm strapping it on. They all climbed inside besides Cordelia who refused and jumped into the pocket of my jacket instead with her head poking out as to see all that was going on._

 _I then looked to everyone and said, "Everyone ready?"_

 _"Couldn't be more." Came the response from everyone._

 _"Alright here we go. I invoke course navette to the Boscan port of Grandol." and like that we we speeding past everything at a speed where nothing was clearly visible just blurs of color_.

The blurs of color around me were slowly making me dizzy, so I closed my eyes, but only to open then 1 minute later when we slowed down. I quickly opened my eyes and stopped us quickly as we were about to run into the mast of the docked ship Wendy was on. The only problem was I couldn't really stop fast enough so we all fell into the crows nest. It was a good thing though, because if not we could have gotten into some serious trouble and I didn't want that, I just wanted to get Wendy Carla and Romeo back and go home.

When I looked around and counted that all 18 of my passengers were here I smiled and then looked over the edge of the crow's nest along with Mavis while the Elemoores all laid down on the crows nest railing to look with us. We saw a whole crew of the dark guild's members and in the very middle of the ship tied to the mast was a group of people who looked like slaves, one of whom was Wendy.

"Wendy!" I tried to yell to her but the Elemoores all covered my mouth.

"Shhhh!" they all said including Mavis.

"Sorry..." I whispered.

"Okay what are we gonna do?" Mavis said, "We have to save Wendy and Romeo some how. So what are we going to do to save them?"

"I think I should jump down from the crow's nest with Cordelia and you Mavis. Cordelia and I can distract the guards and Mavis can signal the rest of the Elemoores when its safe for them to come down here and go to the hull and rescue everyone else. Then Oriel can stay up here and untie Wendy first and then the others. You need to explain to them that their loved ones have already been saved from the dark guild, because if you don't then they won't let you try and destroy the dark guild members that are left and you certainly won't get Wendy's help if you don't explain that Romeo and Carla are safe. That goes just the same for the prisoners in the hull. They won't listen to you either if you don't explain that everyone else they love is safe." I said.

"Okay, but how are you going to distract them?" Flora asked.

"Cordelia and I will run around the deck and try to take them out one by one as they come after us." I said.

"Alright!" "Let's do this!" "We will succeed!" were just some of the examples of answers that came from everyone else.

"For Fairy Tail!" I yelled as loud as I could and grabbed Cordelia's hand as I jumped off the crow's nest and down to the deck.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" I screamed and started fighting members of the dark guild.

Cordelia and I immediately succeeded in our task, but more so than we expected in the end because we drew all of the men except for three or four lingering men that stayed to watch the prisoners. In the end the task was a bit harder for me and Cordelia but much easier for everyone else.

Cordelia quickly trapped the half of the fighters that were out on deck in a bubble of water and threw them out miles into the ocean, but not letting the bubble pop so we could bring them back to Fiore to face the Magic Counsel. We then took the rest of them out one by one as they came up the stairs and onto the top deck. We had a pile in each direction at the top of the stairs of unconscious dark guild members and we looked behind us to see that Oriel and Mavis had freed the prisoners on the top deck and found the rest of the Elemoore girls had freed the prisoners on the lower deck.

"I say we tie them all up throw them in the cells in the basement and then sail home." Mavis said.

"Agreed." Romeo Wendy Carla the Elemoore girls and I chorused while getting strange looks from the rest of the conscious people on board. Who cares what they think about us we just saved them didn't we?

"Flora can you make magic cancelling vines to bind them?"

"Sure thing!" she said and tied them all up the using the vines to drag them all down into the cells below deck. Cordelia then called back the rest of the men and Aureli and Veata put them in a magic cancelling wind/air bubble in another one of the cells in the hull.

"Alright... Who knows how to sail this thing?" I said. I looked at everyone and they all had no idea so I turned to Mavis, "Any ideas great grams?"

"A friend of mine taught me to sail a long time ago. Its pretty simple. You need wind in the sail to push you and some one to steer **(A/N: As you can obviously see I have no idea how to sail a giant boat or really any sail boat at all)"**

"Okay, we can do this." i said "Romeo, I want you to stand at the very front of the ship. Tell me which direction to go by putting a blast of red fire for stop, green for go, purple for right and blue for left. Wendy, I need you to blow wind into the sail with your roar, and I need Carla to convey the messages from Romeo to Wendy. I will be up at the wheel with Mavis and the Elemoore girls, everyone else can just hang out. I promise on my honor as a Fairy Tail wizard and the First Master's great granddaughter that I will bring you all back to Fiore and ensure your freedom!" I said holding up the sign of Fairy Tail that Laxus had invented long ago.

"Hooray!" was the cheer I received from all the former prisoners of the dark guild. With that all the people settled in for the ride back to Fiore while Romeo Wendy Carla Mavis the Elemoore girls and I went over the plan a final time.

"So everyone know what to do?" I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Romeo if you get tired Oriel can take over and Wendy dame goes for you Aureli and Veata can take over if you need a break." I said

"We understand Z. Now let's go home!" Romeo said as we all had a big group hug.

"Okay, remember you can take a break if yo-" I said before I was interrupted.

"We know Z. Stop worrying. You are only 11 years old." Romeo said ruffling my hair.

"I know I shouldn't worry so much, but you two were just help in awful conditions for about a week, so it's okay to not be okay and need a rest for a while." I said.

"We know Z, but being freed from that dark guild was all we needed we are fine now let's go home." Wendy said.

"Okay!" I said beaming. "Let's go home. I'm sure Mira is freaking out back in Fiore without us."

"Let's set sail!" Oriel and Cordelia called as everyone took their positions and we set sail for home.

I knew it would be about a 3 hour trip so after about an hour and a half I sent Oriel to take Romeo's place and Aureli and Veata to take Wendy and Carla's places, but the three of them wouldn't rest unless I took a break to, so Cordelia took a turn being captain of the ship and the four of us at sat together at the back of the ship. I was in the very back corner snuggled up with my knees to my chest, Wendy was next to my with Carla on her lap, her head on Romeo's shoulder as she slept peacefully. Romeo was on the other side of her holding her close protectively while I resister the urge to 'aww' at them. They were so cute.

I guess I must have fallen asleep, because when I awoke I was laying across an entire bench on the train with what felt like a pillow, but I later found out to be Gray. I saw the same thing with the other's too. Wendy was asleep on Natsu, Romeo on Lucy and Carla on Happy. I then saw Mavis sitting with the Elemoor girls as they all laid across one bench and Master Makarov was across from them with Mira who was sleeping in a cat transformation so she was curled up in a ball. It was really cute! I could see that he and Mavis were having a very hushed conversation, probably hoping not to wake anyone up.

I then slowly sat up, thinking Gray was asleep and hoping not to wake him, but he was already up.

"Hey your awake." he said. "You've been out for three days. Mavis and Mira were worried about you, so they called the Master and he came along with the rest of us to bring you Wendy Romeo and Carla home. They were all out until late yesterday. Your the last one to wake up. You were staying at a Fiore Naval Hospital because Mira insisted you have some of the best care out there. She was really worried about you four. She didn't sleep for all three days and finally the train lulled her to sleep."

"I feel so bad." I said, my voice hoarse and scratchy.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Zera." he said, "You should wait to speak until we get back to the guild hall and we can get you some water, because you haven't had much to each and drink the past few days."

I then nodded, just barely stopping myself from speaking.

"We should be back to Magnolia in an hour or so, so i suggest you get a bit more sleep, I know well that unconsciousness is tiring."

"Listen to the Ice Princess." I heard Natsu mumble from across the aisle in a half awake state. I giggle as Gray's face turned bright red and he did everything he could to prevent himself from launching at Natsu and destroying the train.

"Thanks Flame Brain." he said smirking just a bit.

"No problem Cold King." he said and started snoring again. I giggled and Gray just shook his head. I then decided to go to sleep like they suggested. I wanted to be well rested tomorrow when I woke up and was back at the guild. i was glad that I was finally almost home, and back with my family.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi readers! I am really sorry for the month long absence. I am in a dark place and have been having a really hard time dealing with the death of my best friend, Peyton. I actually hadn't heard from him in over a year and then I got a call and it was him. He was calling me cause he was home sick from school and I actually had a professional day that day so he was lucky I picked up. We talked for a while and from then until he died four months later, we have been super close. We talked all the time and his sickness just kept getting worse. I begged him to go see a doctor and he wouldn't. He said their was nothing wrong. He was wrong. He collapsed in May in a school hallway. He was rushed to the hospital and they had not idea what was wrong with him. He woke up three days later and after he spoke with the doctor, his father and got a bunch of tests done we found out that he had terminal brain cancer. He was given six months to live and I broke. He was my best friend in the entire world and I could never imagine going on without him, but I've done just good enough to pass as normal for the past two months. When he was almost halfway through his six month end of the line call, I got another phone call. He had been rushed to the hospital after catching pneumonia. He was so weak, and he wouldn't let me see him. He was in the ICU for three days and then when he was finally in normal care he Skyped me. That was exactly two months ago today. He said that he wasn't doing to good and wanted to talk to me just in case he didn't make it. I didn't let him get that far though. I kept insisting that he would make it and he finally got me to shut up and stop crying. He said something to me that I didn't understand at the time but I get it now. He said, "I don't think I'm going to make it, but I'm glad I got to see my sun one last time." I was confused. I didn't understand, but now I finally do after talking to his dad and getting a letter that he wrote for me. Apparently his sun was me, and apparently he loved me. I loved him too you know, but I was stupid and scared so I never told him. I never told my best friend that I loved him as so much more than that, but those were his final words to me. Well anyway as you can probably kind of guess he died that night. After he said that he had hung up the skype call and I was confused. I thought we lost connection and I tried to call him back but no luck. I got a call 20 minutes later. He was dead and the only person that loved me and I loved wholeheartedly back was gone forever. I know that some of you might take this as a fake story. I know you might think that this isn't real because none of that could ever really happen, but you never knew Peyton and you don't know me. It all really did happen, for those of you who believe me and trust me now as I write and publish this I am sobbing and listening to his favorite song, I Can Say by: Olivia Millerschinn. I suggest listening to that song and really hearing the lyrics. It literally describes how I was victimized and bullied for 3 years. He said it was his favorite song because it reminded him of me, the strongest fighter he had ever known, but he didn't know I felt the same. He lost his mother when we were in fifth grade of cancer. His dad is a wreck now. But me... I'm a train wreck hidden under a mask of a bubbly and happy personality. I am exactly the opposite though. I'm cold and mean and a broken cry baby. I swear I cry at least 6 times a week sometimes in the same day for him. I miss him s much and I really don't know how I have made it this long without him. He was my rock. He was my anchor and now I've drifted off to sea and I'll never be found and never be the same again.**

 **Well, yeah sorry that is why I haven't been on here writing for a while, because he was my inspiration and I lost it. I know I'll continue this story soon, but I'm sorry to say I just can't do that today of all days.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi readers! I'm finally back with another chapter. If you didn't read the Author's Note that was the supposed last chapter I suggest reading it. It explains a lot. Anyway, on a happier note, I'm back and this is the first story I have updated in over a month for the Fairy Tail fandom. Yay! Anyway thanks for reading enjoy the story *smiley face emoji***

 **Last time on Forget-Me-Nots**

 _"Hey your awake." he said. "You've been out for three days. Mavis and Mira were worried about you, so they called the Master and he came along with the rest of us to bring you Wendy Romeo and Carla home. They were all out until late yesterday. Your the last one to wake up. You were staying at a Fiore Naval Hospital because Mira insisted you have some of the best care out there. She was really worried about you four. She didn't sleep for all three days and finally the train lulled her to sleep."_

 _"I feel so bad." I said, my voice hoarse and scratchy._

 _"I wouldn't do that if I was you Zera." he said, "You should wait to speak until we get back to the guild hall and we can get you some water, because you haven't had much to each and drink the past few days."_

 _I then nodded, just barely stopping myself from speaking._

 _"We should be back to Magnolia in an hour or so, so i suggest you get a bit more sleep, I know well that unconsciousness is tiring."_

 _"Listen to the Ice Princess." I heard Natsu mumble from across the aisle in a half awake state. I giggle as Gray's face turned bright red and he did everything he could to prevent himself from launching at Natsu and destroying the train._

 _"Thanks Flame Brain." he said smirking just a bit._

 _"No problem Cold King." he said and started snoring again. I giggled and Gray just shook his head. I then decided to go to sleep like they suggested. I wanted to be well rested tomorrow when I woke up and was back at the guild. i was glad that I was finally almost home, and back with my family._

 **Zera's POV**

When I woke up I was in a place I didn't recognize at first, but when I smelled that awful smell of sterilization, I immediately knew that I was in the infirmary. I lifted my head and move a little bit to sit up and look around the room. I found no one there and was very confused. I decided that if I couldn't find anyone, not even the Elemoore Girls, it was time to take a walk and look for them.

I walked out of the infirmary and down the hall. I realized that I had been in the small infirmary next to the master's office, and not in the large one at magnolia general hospital. I then, limping a bit as I went, walked toward the stairs and into the guild hall's main room. No one was here, and that was when I noticed it was 6:30 in the morning and no one was at the guild yet.

I knew one person besides myself that never left the guild hall unless she went somewhere with Master Makarov or took a trip to Tenrou, so I called for her, "Mavis!" I called and she didn't appear. Now I was really confused. I looked down at myself to make sure I was decent, and seeing how I was in my pajamas and was about to exit the guild hall I used a little trick I learned from Erza.

"Requip!" I said and I changed from my black and white polka-dot pajamas to black leggings, a turquoise cami tank top, black leather jacket with the fairy tail insignia with Vermillion in white on the left arm, and was wearing a pair of black and white sneakers with white ankle socks. I then limped over to a small closet in the very front right corner of the guild and pulled out my black cloak. I wore it, hood up hiding myself for no reason other than I wanted to and headed for the guild hall doors.

It was 6:30 in the morning, but the street markets were already open and the streets were full of people running around busily keeping themselves occupied. I then walked through the streets heading for the one place I knew outside of the guild hall. I went to Lucy's apartment. I only knew where it was because I remembered where we went the night we had a slumber party at Lucy's house.

When I arrived at her apartment building I saw no lights on in her window, so I walked around to the door and tapped on it lightly. A few seconds later she opened the door and said in a surprised and utterly confused tone, "Hey Zera! Wait a minute your supposed to be in the infirmary! We need to get you back to Fairy Tail before everyone realizes that your gone."

"I'm fine!" I said with a little shortage of breath.

"No your not." she said looking at me sternly, "You are going to come inside and sit down, while I call Wendy and the others."

"Why? Can't we just go to the guild?" I asked. "Its almost 7:30, everyone will be beginning to show up right about now."

"Fine. You come inside and sit down, I'm going to pass along the message that your with me so no one panics." Lucy said opening up the door so I could come inside. I sat on the couch while she sat on her bed, and using a lacrima called the guild and told a frantic Mira to calm down because i was okay and I was with her.

After the guild had been calmed down, we walked out of her apartment and out onto the street. we were cheerfully talking and laughing on the way to the guild and then it happened. I heard something that I couldn't explain. It sounded like a scream or a call for help, but when I asked Lucy she heard nothing of the sort. It got louder, closer and less spasmodic and more chronic. Finally, I couldn't take it. I ran toward the noise leaving Lucy in the dust as she attempted to follow.

It got louder, closer and was almost continuous and non-stopping. I then turned down an alley. It was the place, I knew that it had to be there that it started. I walked slowly and cautiously into the alley. I looked left right under around but nothing. Then I finally looked up. Big mistake. There were 3 people on that roof.

The first was the only girl. She had long pink wavy hair held back by a black head band. she was wearing a red dress with yellow accents and a big yellow bow on the front along with a long blue hooded cloak that she wore just hanging around her neck with black socks up to her mid thighs and knee high tan boots.

The second was a boy that you could tell was on her side. He was defending her as she screamed out in pain. I couldn't tell who was who, who was the good side and who the bad.

The first boy had blue hair and a cloak matching the girl's. He was also wearing tan and black pants as well as a black and silver shirt along with a silver, green and yellow jacket. He had an insignia on his pants and a tattoo on his right eye. (everyone who looks at him's left)

The last man had black hair. He was wearing black boots, black pants, black skirty dress looking thing with gold buttons and edges. He also had a big white toga looking sheet tied around him. I knew who he was. Mavis had described him. I had seen pictures in books. I knew that the man I was looking at was the black wizard, Zeref, my great grandfather.

"Zeref..." I said just loud enough to get the attention of the three people.

"Who are you?" the boy with the blue hair said.

"Zera." Zeref said. "She's Zera."

"And what's the poor little girl to you Zeref?" the girl said.

"She's my-"

"Zera!" Lucy yelled as she ran over to me and pushed me behind her away from the boy girl and Zeref. "Zera stay away from them!" she said turning to face me and then she turned to everyone else. "Jellal, Meredy, Zeref leave her alone!"

"You can't tell me to do that Lucy!" Zeref said.

"And why can't she Zeref. What are you going to do about it?" Jellal asked.

"I'm going to take her with me. She is my great granddaughter." Zeref said and with that I passed out after being hit with a blackout spell and never knew who cast it. Was it Lucy? Jellal? Meredy? Or even Zeref?...


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter and I hope that you love it because I'm telling ya I have a great idea for this story and it's going to be great. Also is anyone else panicking about the whole *DONT READ IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE NEWEST MANGAS YET* makarov dies thing *YOU CAN READ THIS AGAIN ALL SET* anyway... Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Last time on Forget Me Nots**

 _"Zeref..." I said just loud enough to get the attention of the three people._

 _"Who are you?" the boy with the blue hair said._

 _"Zera." Zeref said. "She's Zera."_

 _"And what's the poor little girl to you Zeref?" the girl said._

 _"She's my-"_

 _"Zera!" Lucy yelled as she ran over to me and pushed me behind her away from the boy girl and Zeref. "Zera stay away from them!" she said turning to face me and then she turned to everyone else. "Jellal, Meredy, Zeref leave her alone!"_

 _"You can't tell me to do that Lucy!" Zeref said._

 _"And why can't she Zeref. What are you going to do about it?" Jellal asked._

 _"I'm going to take her with me. She is my great granddaughter." Zeref said and with that I passed out after being hit with a blackout spell and never knew who cast it. Was it Lucy? Jellal? Meredy? Or even Zeref?..._

 **Lucy POV**

"Who did that?!" I yelled looking at everyone around me.

"It wasn't me." Jellal called hands up as a sign of surrender.

"It wasn't me either!" Zeroed said when I looked at him.

"Don't look at me!" Merely said when I looked at her.

"okay if it wasn't any of us then who did it?" I said

"That would be me." Mira said as her and Erza walked into the alley way.

"Erza?" Jellal asked almost as if he were thinking out loud.

"Yes. It is me Jellal it is good to see you but now is most definitely not the time for a happy reunion." Erza said emotionlessly Ashe requipped to her Heaven's Wheel armor and Mira changed to her Satan Soul Sitri form.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Wait a second Mira! Erza! We don't even know what is going on here." I said nervous that the six of us would destroy the entire town.

"Fine." Erza said setting dos her swords while Mira went back to her normal self. "Tell us what is going on and then maybe we will just bring Zerf back to our guild for punishment instead of having a battle that could lead to all of Magnolia's destruction."

"Zeref is trying to kidnap Zera." Jellal said, " We have been tracking him around the world and finally found him here in Magnolia. He caught us following him and it took s a while but we found out his plan, which did not go over well with him. So now for the past two hours I have been chasing him around Magnolia with a projection of Meredy while the real Meredy alerted the Magic Council of the location of Zeref and then tailing Zera to make sure she was not captured by Zeref."

"It was just now that we found out that she is his great granddaughter." The real Meredy said as the thought projection disappeared and she stepped out from the shadows while making sure she watched Zerefs every move and thankfully was on our side, as she put herself between Zeref and Zera.

"I suggest you all leave and go back to your guild hall. Tel Makarov what has happened and he should be able to figure out something to do. For now we will try and hold Zeref off." Jellal said.

"No you can't!" Erza yelled at Jellal as if he were crazy. "He'll kill you!"

"Yes that outcome has a high probability of being the outcome of this battle, but I intend to fight Zeref to the bitter end. I will not allow him to destroy Magnolia. I will not allow him to destroy your guild. I will not allow him to kill anymore and I will certainly not allow him to take Zera away. No matter the cost I will fight this battle and maybe that will allow me to have finally atoned for my sin." Jellal said as Mira held back Erza who was attempting to run to his side.

"JELLAL!" She screamed and tried to break away from Mira but could not. Then a single tear escaped her eye and it was as if everyone could sense that there was no stopping her then. The flood gates opened and out came her pent up emotion.

"I WILL DESTROY ZEREF!" She screamed as she put on her Black purgatory armor and brought out a hundred swords.

"Incredible." Zeref said as he witnessed the true power of a fairy tail wizard.

"Lucy." I heard from behind me and saw Loke appear and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We have to help her!" I said as he tried to pull me back towards that guild. "I won't leave her here to fight on her own."

"She isn't alone." Mira said as she handed a knocked out Zera to Loke. "I'll be here. Jellal is here and Meredy is here. There will be more of us soon, we just have to hold out until the masters comes up with a plan. Or did you forget what an amazing stratagest that Mavis is."

"Alright." I said still reluctant to leave me friends... No my family here to fight the most powerful black wizard in existence. "Don't you dad think fora minute that we won't be back to help you!" I said.

"We know you will be Lucy." Jellal said

I smiled. Loke picked up Zera we left running to the guild hall so we could make a plan and be back to help them as soon as possible.

 **Zera POV**

When I awoke from my unexpected slumber I look around hoping for dorm clue as to what was going on and where I was. The last thing I remembered was weird a pretty hazy. It was a man in black robes with black hair saying something about his great granddaughter. But wait a minute... He looked as old as Natsu or Gray. There's no way he's a... Wait Zeref. He was talking about me. It was Zeref. Oh no. What am I going to do!

Well first I need to calm down... Check

Second, figure out where the hell I am... The guild hall infirmary?...check

third, is anyone else around?... No I'm alone.

Finally, is anyone near... No I'm alone, all alone...

I got up from the cot that I had been laying on and look around hoping for there to be something that I missed. then I heard roar. The shrill of something cry of acnologia. I wasn't even thinking. I just ran down the stairs and to the front of the guild hall. I threw open the doors and looked to see the town full of destruction and my world falling apart.

I looked at myself as I cried in horror at the immense destruction and hurt that I was feeling in that moment. I was s little twelve year old in a little pink nightgown. I know what your thinking. What is a little girl in a nightgown supposed to to about the nightmare of a monster acnologia that was attacking her home with all of her friends and family gone off somewhere, disappeared. I knew that I needed to do something unless I wanted my own destruction, so I did the one thing I could do. I called, "Requip!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you are all enjoying the story! Anyway thanks for reading.**

 **Zera POV**

When I awoke from my unexpected slumber I look around hoping for dorm clue as to what was going on and where I was. The last thing I remembered was weird a pretty hazy. It was a man in black robes with black hair saying something about his great granddaughter. But wait a minute... He looked as old as Natsu or Gray. There's no way he's a... Wait Zeref. He was talking about me. It was Zeref. Oh no. What am I going to do!

Well first I need to calm down... Check

Second, figure out where the hell I am... The guild hall infirmary?...check

third, is anyone else around?... No I'm alone.

Finally, is anyone near... No I'm alone, all alone...

I got up from the cot that I had been laying on and look around hoping for there to be something that I missed. then I heard roar. The shrill of something cry of acnologia. I wasn't even thinking. I just ran down the stairs and to the front of the guild hall. I threw open the doors and looked to see the town full of destruction and my world falling apart.

I looked at myself as I cried in horror at the immense destruction and hurt that I was feeling in that moment. I was s little twelve year old in a little pink nightgown. I know what your thinking. What is a little girl in a nightgown supposed to to about the nightmare of a monster acnologia that was attacking her home with all of her friends and family gone off somewhere, disappeared. I knew that I needed to do something unless I wanted my own destruction, so I did the one thing I could do. I called, "Requip!"

Once I had requipped and I was back in my own clothes I turned and looked at the inside of the guild hall. The members and the Elemoores were no where in sight. I decided that the first thing to do was to find the Elemoore Girls.

"CORDELIA?! ORIEL?! VEATA?! GOLDIE?! DEMETER?! ALICE?! AURELI?! KHALIDAH?! ELORA?! FLORA?! ANYBODY! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA BE ALL ALONE!" I screamed as I broke down crying. I realized what I yelled was the truth. I don't want to be all alone. I don't want to be left behind.

"Hello..." I heard. It sounded as though it was a million miles away, but I heard it. I knew it was there. "Is anyone there?"

"HERE!" I screamed running towards the voice.

"Where are you?" The voice asked.

"I'm here! Don't move I'm coming to you!" I said and stopped running. "VUELO!" I called jumping in the air and hovering higher and higher until I could see about the debris from the falling buildings.

"Here!" The voice called. I looked down and all around. It was Wendy and she had Romeo hanging on her shoulder. He looked as if he was knocked out.

"I'm coming!" I said speeding over and landing gracefully.

"Oh Zera! I'm glad you're okay! I thought Romeo and I were the only ones left! We even lost Carla!" Wendy said as she fell to her knees and gently laid Romeo on the ground next to her.

"I'm glad you two are alright! What happened? Where is everyone? What happened to Magnolia?!" I asked.

"Zeref appeared in the guild hall followed by Erza, Mira, Jellal and Meredy not long after Lucy and Loki arrived with you. Erza and Mira assured us that we could trust everyone and they explained Zeref's reason for wanting to kidnap you. He said it was the only way to protect you. Acnologia is coming after you he wants to destroy you so that no one can ever destroy Zeref. When Acnologia attacked, Romeo was scarred for my safety seeing as I was the only one who could heal everyone and so he hide me away in the guilds secret hide out and the others sent everyone who lives in Magnolia over to the next town to save them. I haven't seen them since. The only thing I saw was a bright flash of light and then a few building collapsed. Romeo and I tried to escape the blast radius but we couldn't. He got hit in the head with a rock and I decided to take him and run. I think it was one of the Grand Magic Fairy Spells that caused that light."

"I hope you're right Wendy, cause if you aren't we're in big trouble." I said sitting on the ground with the two of them. "Come on let's rest a minute then find some cover, who knows what's out there. We'll never make it back to the guild hall so while you rest a bit watch over Romeo. I'm gonna scout for a place to hide and heal."

With that I walked away making sure to keep the two of them in my line of sight just in case. I couldn't find any place at first,but then I spotted something useful. It was a pile of debris that had fallen in the form of a very small alcove. None of the other guild members besides the Exeeds Wendy Romeo and I would ever be able to fit in it. It was held up in quite the unsteady fashion and I quickly fixed it knowing that it was the best thing that we were gonna get. I used my metal powers to create a metal plate held up by four support beams to assure that the debris couldn't shift and crush us. Then I left the alcove and went back to the others.

Romeo was starting to stir and I knew that he would be in quite a bit of pain when he fully awoke. Wendy had fallen asleep in quite a cute fashion. She had put her head on Romeo's chest and curled into his side, hugging his arm to her chest. She looked exhausted.

i quickly used the powers of Wind and Air to move them into the alcove and set off in search of some blankets and other such supplies. I ended up finding a collapsed apartment building just down the street. I quickly made my way through what was left of the building and found my self in what seemed to be a small one or two bedroom apartment. I found a few blankets, water, some bread, uncooked meat and plates. I quickly searched sprung and found a small tatered old fabric bag. I put everything except the blankets which I carried, inside and quickly left before the building had s chance to crush me. I quickly ran back to the alcove, grabbing pieces of wooden debris along the way and entered to find both Romeo and Wendy exactly where I had left them.

I used my earth powers to make a small hole in the ground and metal powers to make a little hole in the room. I then put the wood in the hole, and used my fire powers to create a small fire. Then instead of choking to death on the smoke it flew up and out the little hole in the ceiling. Since that was finished I turned my attention back the Romeo and Wendy. I healed them using my powers and covered them with the blankets. When I finished I and started cooking the meat.

It was about an hour later when Romeo woke with a start. He sat up quickly. Wendy moving with him, but not waking. When he looked around he saw her there and gently pulled her onto his lap as she snuggled closer. They are seriously adorable! Like I want them to be a couple! Either way, back to what's important.

"morning Romeo." I said smiling and handing him some bread and newly warmed meat.

"Thanks." He said. "Do you know what's going on Zera?"

"Yeah, Wendy told me, but why don't you tell me exactly what she was holding back..."


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi readers! I'm back, with a new chapter! I'm excited, I hope you are! So thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Zera POV**

I used my earth powers to make a small hole in the ground and metal powers to make a little hole in the room. I then put the wood in the hole, and used my fire powers to create a small fire. Then instead of choking to death on the smoke it flew up and out the little hole in the ceiling. Since that was finished I turned my attention back the Romeo and Wendy. I healed them using my powers and covered them with the blankets. When I finished I and started cooking the meat.

It was about an hour later when Romeo woke with a start. He sat up quickly. Wendy moving with him, but not waking. When he looked around he saw her there and gently pulled her onto his lap as she snuggled closer. They are seriously adorable! Like I want them to be a couple! Either way, back to what's important.

"morning Romeo." I said smiling and handing him some bread and newly warmed meat.

"Thanks." He said. "Do you know what's going on Zera?"

"Yeah, Wendy told me, but why don't you tell me exactly what she was holding back..."

"She told you there was one flash of light didn't she?"

"Yes, there was more than one?"

"There were two. The first was the roar of Acnologia. The second was Master Makarov." Wendy said, "I'm sorry I lied. I didn't want to worry you."

"Why would that worry me?" I asked.

"Master used one of the grand magic fairy spells: Fairy Sphere. The last time that someone used the Fairy Sphere spell Natsu Lucy Erza Grey Mirajane Lisanna Elfman Gildarts Wendy even Laxus and the master were trapped in a state of suspended animation for seven years, not aging and just on the brink of existing." Romeo said.

"We were only awoken when Mavis guided Bisca Jet Droy Warren and a few other members of the guild to the island." Wendy said.

"Well, if master used Fairy Sphere and sent everyone into another state like that, he probably expected those that were unaffected to find a way to defeat Acnologia." I said.

"There's something else Zera." Wendy said looking down and keeping quiet as a tear slid down her cheek.

"When the grand magic fairy spells are used, they take a tremendous amount of magic power. Even if they survived Acnologia's roar and are stuck in suspended animation, the Master could have died." Romeo finished. It was my turn to cry.

"No... no, no, no, no! NO!" I screamed grabbing my head and then pulling my knees up to my eyes to hide my face. "If the Master died its all my fault!" I cried.

"No its not Zera. He knew what he was doing. He knew that by casting that spell he was signing his death certificate, but he's a tough old dude. He could have pulled through. You never know with our guild. We're kind of notorious for coming back from the dead." Romeo said.

"I know but what if he is gone." I said shaking my head.

"The master has said it before, he would die before seeing any of us die before him. That's how a father protects his children." Wendy said. "He said that to all of us before ordering us to run from Acnologia while he fought him on tenrou island. We all came back though. In Laxus' words, 'any other guild would have been happy to let an old guy take the fall, but not your guild'"

"This guild will never be like that." I said.

"You're right." Romeo said.

"I have an idea of where to start with this fight." Wendy said.

"What is it? I'll take all the ideas of what I can do that I can get." I aksed.

"What do you mean? We're doing this as a team and that is non-negotiable." Romeo said.

"Fine, but you two will be looking after those on the battle filed, but I'm going after Acnologia alone, that is non-negotiable." I said.

"Zera even the Master didn't stand a chance against Acnologia! What makes you think that you will?" Romeo said.

"No offense to the old geezer, but I'm stronger. Even Mavis said so. She said I'm stronger than Zeref too, so I think I can defeat a dragon." I said.

"How will you do that?" Wendy said.

"I'll make an apocalypse of my very own." I said simply.

"What about is what are we going to do?" Romeo asked.

"You two are going to go get Porlyusica she she can heal Makarov if he's in bad shape and anyone else for that matter." I said.

"Alright." Romeo said. "You two go scout out the battle field and see what you can see, I'll go get Porlyusica."

"Okay. We meet back here in half an hour." I said. With that Romeo took off for the town border to get Porlyusica while Wendy and I headed in the opposite direction to find the battle field.

Wendy and I both flew, her by creating non stop currents beneath herself and I with Vuelo. It was horrible. Erza was in full attack mode in her black purgatory armor. the master was lying on his back with Lisanna looking horrified at his side. Mirajane was next to Erza in her most powerful satan soul, sitri. Elfman was in his whole beast soul takeover. Warren and Max were on top of a building at the back of the battlefield giving orders as to formations and attacks while moves were carefully plotted and charted and movements tracked by Maco and Wakkaba. Natsu and Gajeel were both in the middle of an attack on Acnologia's underbelly, I'd hear before that was a soft spot for dragons. I the noticed Lucy with Aquarius, Loke, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Aries, Scorpio, Sagitarius and Capricorn! I was amazed. I really hope some of them came on their own, or she is in real danger of getting hurt. She was also in her Aquarius Star Dress. Lily was with Gajeel and Natsu while Happy was on top of Carla protecting her from falling debris. Grey and Juvia were back to back and some how had oth lost their shirts getting ready for a unison raid. Bisca Alsak and Auska were no where to be seen, probably far off in the distance as snipers seeing as master would never let Auska near the battlefield. Cana was with Guildarts attempting their own unison raid and the Thunder Legion was in a diamond formation with Freed in the back, Evergreen to the left Bickslow to the right and Laxus up from all getting ready for a full frontal assault. It was crazy. It was like I walked into a picture.

I was careful not to touch anyone. I saw the perfect place to jump into the battle and knew exactly what my first move would be. I would blast all my fellow members away from Acnologia and then face him myself.

Then I noticed two people in an alley, well what I thought was two people. It was Zeref and Mavis. He was kissing her cheek as she cried holding a something tightly and grabbing for the bag that was on her back, the Elemoores bag, so that was where they went. Then I realized that she was a physical person again! But how? It must have to do with the Lumen Histoire. She must have broken that awful curse on her body. I was happy for the two of them.

I then got to my perfect vantage point and went through the motions of what I would do three times. I would blast everyone behind me first, then everyone in front of me on Acnologia off and then call that I was fighting him. I would then attack full force with an artificial apocalypse attack. If I combined fire, death, air, earth, life and nature then I was pretty sure that it would create an artificial apocalypse, but there was now way to be sure so this would be a system of trial and error.

Romeo would have returned with Porlyusica by now and Wendy was calling for me so I pulled myself away from the people in front of me, and returned to my base. I would need to inform Romeo and Porlyiusica of the blood that would be spilt.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi readers! Welcome to the next chapter of Forget Me Nots! Thanks for reading and enjoy the story!**

 **WARNING THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER AND COULD RUIN YOUR FAIRY TAIL EXPERIENCE IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP UNTIL THE MOST RECENT MANGA RELEASES... SO YEAH READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END WILL PROBABLY DULL SOME PEOPLE'S SPIRITS ABOUT FAIRY TAIL SO...**

 **Zera POV**

 _I was careful not to touch anyone. I saw the perfect place to jump into the battle and knew exactly what my first move would be. I would blast all my fellow members away from Acnologia and then face him myself._

 _Then I noticed two people in an alley, well what I thought was two people. It was Zeref and Mavis. He was kissing her cheek as she cried holding a something tightly and grabbing for the bag that was on her back, the Elemoores bag, so that was where they went. Then I realized that she was a physical person again! But how? It must have to do with the Lumen Histoire. She must have broken that awful curse on her body. I was happy for the two of them._

 _I then got to my perfect vantage point and went through the motions of what I would do three times. I would blast everyone behind me first, then everyone in front of me on Acnologia off and then call that I was fighting him. I would then attack full force with an artificial apocalypse attack. If I combined fire, death, air, earth, life and nature then I was pretty sure that it would create an artificial apocalypse, but there was now way to be sure so this would be a system of trial and error._

 _Romeo would have returned with Porlyusica by now and Wendy was calling for me so I pulled myself away from the people in front of me, and returned to my base. I would need to inform Romeo and Porlyiusica of the blood that would be spilt._

When Wendy and I arrived back to the camp, we sat down. Wendy looked just about in tears while Romeo was just arriving with Porlyusica.

"What's wrong? Why is Wendy crying?" Romeo demanded.

"I would be crying too..." I trailed off spacing out and almost crying. Tears were collecting st the edges of my eyes but I wouldn't let them escape. There was no way I was going to break down now.

"Zera what happened over there?" He said honestly concerned. I was sue I had never looked this defeated before.

I chuckled a bit hoping to lift his spirts and said, "I know exactly how to do what needs to be done for me to fight Acnologia, but I need you all to make sure that everyone stays out of my way. This is my fight. When I say everyone stays out I mean everyone. That includes my great grandparents."

"ZEREF MAVIS NATSU AND ACNOLOGIA ARE ALL IN THE SAME PLACE?!" Porlyusica said finally speaking up.

"Why is that your reaction? What's wrong?" I said concerned that this was taboo or something.

"Nothing... there's just an old legend and that could compromise the whole plan if the guild were to know." She said.

"what is the legend?" I asked concerned.

"I can't tell you or you won't be able to see this through."

"Why not?" Romeo spoke up.

"Because if you know then the legend will come true. That is exactly what we don't want to happen."

"WHY NOT?!" We all said

"If we know the exact legend what will happen?" I said calmly as I could. Well let's say my voice was calm but I was really lunging at Porlyusica about to scratch her eyes out and torture the truth out of her. I probably would have done all that too, had Romeo not been holding my arms behind my back.

"if you were to know the exact legend you would try to do what ever you could to prevent the inevitable outcome and when that failed you would lose and causing massive destruction still trying to prevent the inevitable." way to be vague Porlyusica.

"Just tell me the actual legend and I swear I won't try to stop the inevitable and if I do then I'll quit fairy tail." I said. I needed to know the legend. I had Romeo and Wendy as witnesses to my promise and I would really quit if I broke this promise.

"We need to talk somewhere that is not here." She said.

"fine." With that I snapped my fingers and we were both floating up to the top of the nearest sturdiest building. When we reached the top I snapped again and Porlyusica was set down gently while I continued to hover.

"Tell me." I said.

"I'll tell you the simplified version. Then you won't have to go through and analyze every line like I did to find the truth. What will happen is you will defeat acnologia, but not before Zeref is destroyed by Natsu. With Zeref's destruction there will be s butterfly effect, except instead of a butterfly causing a tornado, Zeref's death will cause the erasing of many different things in history. First the eclipse gate will disappear and Natsu Wendy Gajeel Sting and Rogue will disappear and go back to their time, four hundred years ago. Then the demons and other creations of Zeref will disappear along with all of the events they caused creating a whole new time line. Then the Fairy Tail will disappear because Zeref was the one who taught Mavis magic and without her magic there would be no fairy tail and Blue Skull would still rule over Magnolia unless somewhere in the time line someone challenges them. Finally, you family will disappear Zera. Mavis and Zeref will have never met. Then your grandfather, Larcade would disappear along with his child, your mother, Natalie and then finally you would disappear. "

So that is how this all ends. Natsu kills Zeref and we all lose each other no more family?

No... no no no I can't except that! I won't! I'll spotty to stop it even if that ends with the same outcome, there is nothing wrong with trying. If I succeed I'll leave fairy tail. I never thought that I would say this, but I have never wanted to leave Fairy Tail so much.

 **I realized something when writing this chapter, that this whole chain reaction is real if you leave out my OCs, because without Zeref there is no eclipse meaning that Natsu Sting Rogue Gajeel and Wendy all go back to their time, Tartarus never happens, Mavis doesn't learn magic so there is no fairy tail and she doesn't have a kid with Zeref and Larcade would be erased. So just something to chew on until next chapter...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi readers! I am super sorry for diasappearing! I got sick three or four times in the last few months, and when I get sick it's really bad because I have the Epstein Barr virus which makes me more seceptable to sickness and makes it hit harder when I do get sick. Not kidding, walking down a flight of stairs to my kitchen winds me. Anyway if you're stil here, thanks for reading and enjoy the story.**

 **Zera POV**

 _"I'll tell you the simplified version. Then you won't have to go through and analyze every line like I did to find the truth. What will happen is you will defeat acnologia, but not before Zeref is destroyed by Natsu. With Zeref's destruction there will be s butterfly effect, except instead of a butterfly causing a tornado, Zeref's death will cause the erasing of many different things in history. First the eclipse gate will disappear and Natsu Wendy Gajeel Sting and Rogue will disappear and go back to their time, four hundred years ago. Then the demons and other creations of Zeref will disappear along with all of the events they caused creating a whole new time line. Then the Fairy Tail will disappear because Zeref was the one who taught Mavis magic and without her magic there would be no fairy tail and Blue Skull would still rule over Magnolia unless somewhere in the time line someone challenges them. Finally, you family will disappear Zera. Mavis and Zeref will have never met. Then your grandfather, Larcade would disappear along with his child, your mother, Natalie and then finally you would disappear. "_

 _So that is how this all ends. Natsu kills Zeref and we all lose each other no more family?_

 _No... no no no I can't except that! I won't! I'll spotty to stop it even if that ends with the same outcome, there is nothing wrong with trying. If I succeed I'll leave fairy tail. I never thought that I would say this, but I have never wanted to leave Fairy Tail so much._

I stormed onto the battlefield before anyone could stop me and I knocked over the master, and sent him flying back out of the way into Wendy's waiting arms. I sent an explosion of air from underneath acnologia which hit every fairy tail member and their flying, now unfrozen, magic and sending them out of my way.

"Acnologia is my enemy. This is my fight. Fairy Tail back down!" I called telling them it was time to let it go.

"Never! You pick a fight with one of us you fight with all of us! Fairy Tail is a family and we don't abandon our family in a time of need like this!" Natsu called back.

"Okay..." I said. It dawned on me. If Natsu is fighting acnologia I can get rid of Zeref. I can get him to leave, not fight Natsu and save Fairy Tail. "You stay here I'lol be back you hear me!"

"Aye sir!" Happy and Natsu called and headed for a dive bomb on Acnologia's head. I smiled. This was Fairy Tail. Right at home on the battle field defending each of our lives.

I left Acnologia in the care of the guild and headed for the alley where Mavis and Zeref were still talking. I stopped. I would let them have a moment.

"Zeref! You can not be serious! If you let Natsu kill you think about the reprecaustions! Think about what it would do to me. To my guild. To Zera."

"Mavis I'm sorry, but I have to. If Natsu kills me it's all over. Acnologia won't exist either. I brought my father back, but he didn't stick around long enough for Natsu to come back to us too. He gained dragon slaying magic and then he slated almost all of the dragons, turning him into Acnologia. This was all my fault. Now it is my turn to fix it. If I am destroyed it's all over."

"But so am I." I said stepping into the alley and looking at the two of them. "If you go and get yourself killed, you'll break Mavis' heart. She will never learn magic. Fairy tail won't be here. Natsu won't be here. Think about all the lives you will destroyed if you don't just leave."

"what do you mean leave!" Zeref said angrily.

"If you go right now I can defeat acnologia and destroy any hope of him ever returning. I will kill acnologia if you let me get you out of here. Go stay on tenrou island and Mavis can send a thought projection to tell you when people are coming. Just go and let me take you. Or go to your empire across the sea, yeah I know all about Alvarez! Now go! I need you to go!"

"okay"

"I said g- wait you'll leave?"

"yes."

"I'll go with him. I'll watch him, and I'll send a thought projection your way soon. Goodbye Zera." Mavis said as a tear ran down her thought cheek. But then it dribbled off her chin and splattered on the ground. Mavis was a person again and she was hugging the life out of me.

"we're proud of what you've become and are so sorry that you have to rectify our mistakes..." Zeref said smiling before grabbing onto Mavis' shoulders planting a kiss on my forehead and they disappeared in a flash of light. They were gone.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi readers! It's almost summer time! Yay! That means I can update a lot more which is great news for people who like this story! Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the story!**

 **Zera POV**

"If you go right now I can defeat acnologia and destroy any hope of him ever returning. I will kill acnologia if you let me get you out of here. Go stay on tenrou island and Mavis can send a thought projection to tell you when people are coming. Just go and let me take you. Or go to your empire across the sea, yeah I know all about Alvarez! Now go! I need you to go!"

"okay"

"I said g- wait you'll leave?"

"yes."

"I'll go with him. I'll watch him, and I'll send a thought projection your way soon. Goodbye Zera." Mavis said as a tear ran down her thought cheek. But then it dribbled off her chin and splattered on the ground. Mavis was a person again and she was hugging the life out of me.

"we're proud of what you've become and are so sorry that you have to rectify our mistakes..." Zeref said smiling before grabbing onto Mavis' shoulders planting a kiss on my forehead and they disappeared in a flash of light. They were gone.

* * *

I ran from the alley, not turning back for even a second. Even if I did, they weren't coming back. They knew I had wisdom beyond even their years.

When I emerged from the alley I was in the middle of a full on defensive strike. I thought I had asked them to just hold off Acnologia not annihilate him!

I used the elements to make artificial gravity and Acnologia crumpled against the ground like he was being flattened and was trapped in place, not a claw moving. He was stuck. But the roars he released in protest to his unfortunate predicament showed how much anger was trapped underneath his inanimate form.

"Everyone!" I called gaining some of the attention I wanted but not enough. I floated up over the clouds and came straight down in front of Acnologia. I looked at the ground hands clenched in fists, almost as if they were punching the very air beneath them, but that was currently my only way to keep my hold on Acnologia.

"Where is the master?" I asked in an almost mouse like tone and frightened manner. Every time Fairy Tail has fought a large foe master has had an incident, even when fighting his own grandson.

No one would look at me. Why wouldn't they look at me. No one spoke. That is until Porlyusica came from the very top of our home base building and looked at the ground as a single tear rolled from her eye.

"No" I whispered and allowed myself to fall ten feet, from the air I hovered in to the ground not even softening my impact. I fell strainght to the ground. I was sad. I was crushed. I was infuriated. Master had to give up his life to save the rest of us and it still was not enough to slay the dragon.

Before I knew what I was doing, my fists lifted giving Acnologia a little room but immediately I slammed them back down against the ground. My tiny fists made no dents. I needed to break something, I needed the ground to crack and crumble beneath me, I needed it to move and give me some sort of satisfaction. I needed some releif from this Earthland shattering pain and guilt of not being there to help my guild that was eating me from inside out.

The pain of losing another family member broke me to a point where everything was breaking around me. I didn't realize it but in my anguish my gravity field extended and not the ground in front of me was splintering while my fellow guildmates stood in disbelief at the power resonating from such a tiny person. I was the great granddaughter of the founding master of Fairy Tail and the most powerful Black Wizard to walk this continent. I was Zera Vermillion/Dragneel and I would not be afraid.

I levitated up high and higher until I was higher than Acnologia, himself, was tall. I then turned my badpck to my guildmates. There was no way I could face them with that look on my face, those tears leaking down my cheeks and the weakness showing through my unusually thick skin.

I pummeled Acnologia deeper and deeper into the ground until his own beating put him in a hole deep underground. Lightning struck, but came down in 17 different colored beams. The beams of my elements. The Elemoores. I put my own full force behind them and what came from that light was an artificial apocalypse roar.

When the dust clouds settled and we could all see the same thing. Acnologia was at the bottom of that hole and he was ripped to shreds.

Dead.

It was over.

I couldn't believe it was over.

I let myself fall again.

This time I fell hundreds of feet through the air yet some how landed softly and safely in the arms of a boy. His short black hair covered his eyes when you looked at him from above or the same level, but from below, like I was in his arms I could see his eyes, black as midnight clouded with fury.

He carried me to a makeshift cott in our headquarters, or if you could even call it that. I caused more destruction than I thought possible. I was glad that the townspeople were safely evacuated. When he placed me down he sat and I could see a girl beside him.

She wore a long pink dress some would call prude, but for her it was perfect. Her golden hair flowed from her small head and cascaded behind her flowing with every step she took, even as a thought projection. A Fairy Tactitian as some called her, but those who knew her just called her a fairy. A fairy with a cause to fight for and people to fight with. Those to stand with and order. Those who listened closely to her every command. Even when her usually mischevious and child like eyes turned dark and cloudy with anger saying "Bury that thing in a grave so deep he'll never crawl out of it even if it did survive."

Mavis...Zeref

My great grandparents.


End file.
